Untitled
by Rachelewe
Summary: Tony/Pepper. MovieVerse. From Tony realizing his feelings, to Peppers concern for her own.More is to come. It is a nice read, check it out! Rated T for now. R/R Chp.16- It Begins. Reviews are welcome
1. Stop and Stare

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song Stop and Stare by OneRepublic either.

**Authors Note:** My first IronMan fanfiction. I love Tony/Pepper. To the very core. I love the movie, saw it three times in theatres and I am willing to see it over and over and over. So this had been in my mind for a long time. The idea of these one shots. I love one shots and I love real stories about this couple. So for everyone's entertainment here we go. It could develop into something more, but for right now it is One Shots.

The titles for the chapters are what inspired me to write the certain scene. Could be a word, song, emotion. Just whatever was my muse.

* * *

**Stop and Stare**

Tony Stark knew exactly when it happened. He could tell you the day, time, down to the very second. He knew exactly what he was doing and could definitely tell you what he was drinking.

When it happened he had felt like he needed a drink, crashing his own party had aggravated him and he just wanted to unwind. Now he was in the middle of a conversation with Agent Coulsen, from the Strategic…Homeland…Inter-...Yeah you get the idea.

Tony had just taken a sip from his scotch when something suddenly caught his eye. Questions and thoughts began circulating in his mind. Why that can't be… No it couldn't be her. Was it her? She wouldn't go out in public like that.

She didn't even have to turn around and he realized it.

It made him catch his breath.

It was her.

His Pepper, His Miss Virginia Potts gracefully talking to no one of importance. Why hadn't she told him she was going to be there tonight, or that she was wearing that dress? It was a beautiful blue gown, backless, fitting her perfectly. She looked so divine. Although Tony would never admit to thinking that word.

The unsettledness of his stomach was not something he was used to. He had been debating this feeling for quite some time thinking it was only appearing because his lack of companionship for 3 months. It was only logical for him to thrive on a females company, or that Pepper just happened to be the only one available at the moment.

Tony knew he was lying to himself.

From the short intake of breath he had taken just before proved all of his excuses to be wrong. He knew exactly why he felt this way and what he needed to do. He wanted to reach out and just take her home, and never leave. Course that was seemingly impossible with the current circumstances.

"…how about the 24th, at 7pm, Stark Industries?"

Catching the end of the conversation he was able to use his get out of jail free card and make a run for it. Sticking out his hand not breaking his glance on Pepper, Tony responded.

"Tell you what. You got it, you're absolutely right…well ugh…I'm gonna go to my assistant" Tony turned toward Agent Coulsen and pointed to Pepper.

"And we'll….make a date"

Not even excusing himself, he left. He had no one to report to, this was his benefit and he could do what he wanted.

Ignoring anyone trying to catch his attention his pushed his way to the edge of the dance floor and over to Pepper. As soon as her company saw him walking towards then in their direction they quietly stepped away and he called to her.

"You look fantastic, I didn't recognize you"

He smiled at the look of panic that struck her, he didn't mean to startle her. When he walked up. She almost didn't believe he was there it seemed.

"What are you doing here!"

He shook his head, "Just avoiding government agents"

"Are you by yourself?"

He ignored the question and looked at her up and down. "Where'd you get that dress?"

She suddenly became modest, "I...oh, It was a birthday present…from you actually"

He nodded, "I got great taste"

There was a moment of awkward silence before an idea struck him, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Oh No"

"Alright" he ignored her again as they walked to the dance floor. She protested as they walked but he held a firm grip.

Now Tony Stark was a man with much knowledge. At least he thought so. But nothing had prepared him for this. These feelings, these emotions. He had no one before this…but he wanted that to change.

And know he knew what he had to do.

The clock stroke 11 as he pulled her onto the dance floor, and at 11:01 when she was in his arms he knew.

Tony Stark was in love with Pepper Potts.

And he was not going to let her get away.

* * *

Like? Want More?

Hope everyone is having a fantastic day!


	2. Look Where We Are Now

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. The title of the Chapter is owned by Teddy Geiger. My somewhat inspiration for this chapter.

**Authors Note:** WELLLL 2 chapters in one day? In the last 24 hours I have written 2 ten page papers. So I am in a mood to keep writing. And I am done with my english class. Yay! No school tues or thursday next week for me! Just math finals gross. But yay for only two classes this semester in college yes. Anyway. Thank you all for the kind Reviews! I hope you all don't mind how I have Tony. I like writing him this way. I love this chapter. I love Pepper in this chapter. And I hope you all enjoy it. Tell me what you all think as well! And if you are new to the story, I hope you are enjoying it )

* * *

**Look Where We Are Now**

She sat the kitchen table in his house and was completely silent. It had been 2 weeks since Tony announced to god and the world he was IronMan. And for these last 2 weeks it has been hell. Just recently in particular though, Pepper Potts had been on the phone for these last two days, she doesn't even remember if she has had any sleep. It was causing her fatigue but there was no one else Tony trusted to do this.

She heard a small crash followed by a curse and she bit back a smirk. In just a few minutes he would probably be up here to wash whatever got hurt this time. She paused before signing more court papers for appearances. She set her pen down for a second though and took a deep breath.

It was funny how relationship could change so quickly, this wasn't something she was used to.

She was so used to his lifestyle before, how fast it was. The cars, money, the woman. She had grown used to the fact she was always going to be by his side. It didn't matter what it was for. Now…she didn't know what to think or to say.

It was easier before to not want to be in his company. Just write it off because of his terrible behavior. But now…she thrived to continue being at his side. So proud of him. He had given up everything when he came back from Afghanistan. All he is focused on now is helping people, and sometimes it scared her.

Sure, it would be so easy to quit but her heart would not be able to handle it. For years she pushed aside her feelings for this man. He was her employer, but it gradually became a friendship. No boundaries had ever been crossed and he never made her feel unwelcome, though lately after the Obadiah incident, something in Tony Stark had changed.

He was erratic, and spontaneous (not that he wasn't before) but now, he would become so engorged with his work, she would sometimes only see him for minutes out of the day, less then 10 works spoken apiece. There was only one thing that was certain:

**She would not run**.

"Working late?"

His voice said quietly, spooking her. She brought a hand up to her chest and turned to see Tony standing next to her. He was barefoot with a grey tight fitted shirt that had a hole cut for the reactor with his favorite jeans. She could tell he had been working in the shop because of the grease stains on his pants.

"See something you like?" he asked.

She looked up to see him smirking, the reactor giving his face a soft glow. She laughed and turned back to her papers.

"No...I mean…Hello Tony, yes I am working late"

He raised an eyebrow and sat next to her at the table, seated at her left.

"I thought you said you were leaving at 8?"

Pepper shrugged, "I had no plans and this needed to be done. You have a couple of records that have to be updated and I need to finish signing these- Wait!" Tony interrupted by grabbing one of the sheets of paper. He read it over before narrowing his eyes looking back at her.

"Pepper these can wait till tomorrow"

"It is tomorrow, now I need them back!" She went to grab them but Tony stood up and began to read the paper allowed.

"Dear Mr. Stark. (me)" He pointed to himself, "….We here by..yada yada….an award from…..yeah yeah…yada yada, please sign and send back…. Pepper these are my documents."

She stared at him with a blank expression, "You're point being?"

"Since when do you sign for me?"

Pepper stood up from her chair and grabbed the paper out of his hand, "Since the first day on the job when you told me never to show any papers to you and I was to sign all documents"

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"Right, ok. Well you're going home. I will have all this organized for you to finish in the morning" He gave her a slight nudge she frowned and walked over to where she set her purse down.

Tony was looking over the sheets on the table and putting them in a pile to come back to. He looked up and saw Pepper walking over to grab her coat. He made a slight jog over to meet her and grabbed her coat first. Standing behind her he held it open for her to put on.

She turned away from him and proceeded to get settled. As she began to button up her coat she proceeded to argue.

"Tony I don't see why it is a big deal, I could just stay over and have it done. I mean I haven't slept for 2 days what is one more" She knew the second that left her mouth she was done for.

"You never told me you haven't slept for 2 days?" He said walking closer.

She closed her eyes and scrunched her face, 'Damn it' she thought. She finished putting on her jacket. She went to grab her purse that she set down when suddenly he was right behind her with his hand on top of hers. Their bodies were touching so intimately, just like the night at the ball. She could hear his breathing next to her right ear and then he spoke.

"Besides, if you were going to be staying the night here, I assure you there would not be any working" the way he said it sent shivers down her spine.

She was at a loss for words, how was she going to get out of this situation. Then in the blink of an eye she felt herself being walked over to the door. He stopped at the front before turned back to look at Pepper.

He pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go Home Pepper. In fact tomorrow you have the day off" He was more of a command if anything.

Her eyes went wide, "Tony! No that is highly Unaccept-" She shut up when he gave her a warning look. She bit back a mean remark and stood up straight, "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

He handed her purse to her, when she went to grab it his hand latched onto hers and he pulled her body towards his. It was another intimate stance. One you would see two lovers share before they would have to part. Her body melted into and welcomed his embrace. She couldn't breathe and all her senses were going insane. This was too much to handle in one day.

He rested his forehead against hers before whispering.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night"

Pepper didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and thought of an excuse to get out of this. Though when she looked up into his hazel brown eyes she only found herself saying one thing.

"Yes"

Tony smirked and released her but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"That will be all Ms.Potts. Now…" He opened the door, "Go Home, you need some rest"

Pepper nodded and walked outside but turned around to see him, "Tony what-"

"8pm Pepper, and I don't care what you wear. Just make sure you'll be here. Now…Drive carefully, Call Jarvis when you get home so I will know you're safe alright?"

She nodded her head, "Course"

Walking over to her silver Audi she got out the key and pressed unlock. Opening the door she got in and put her things next to her. Sitting inside the drivers' seat she let out a deep breath that she seemed to have been holding all night.

"What just happened?"

She turn the car on and drove off back to her house, knowing she had not one, but now two calls to make.

Tony was in his shop working on the suit. He had to make it lighter, after the fight with Obadiah; he knew that it needed to be fixed. He needed a major upgrade. He couldn't stand it something happened to someone innocent.

Obadiah was right; Tony was selfish, only to where he forgot about the lives of those closets to him.

He almost lost Pepper because of it.

And that would not suffice.

That it what hurt the worst. Knowing he put her in harms way. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had more important things to get done, and if he was lucky maybe 3 or 4 hours of sleep.

"Sir?" Jarvis spoke into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Ms. Potts called, she has returned to her home safely and she had a message for you"

Tony smirked and leaned back against his chair, "She did huh? What did she say?"

"She said to please stop working for the night and get some sleep, she would hate for you to fall sleep during your dinner engagement tomorrow"

Tony shook his head and nodded. He started to shut down his computers. Ok maybe he could put this off for one day.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir"

"Think we can call it a night?"

"Technically it could now be considered morning"

Tony got up from his seat and shut down the shop. If Pepper wanted him to be awake for tomorrow's dinner. Then why shouldn't be comply with her wishes.

"Lock it down buddy" Was the last thing Tony told Jarvis before jogging up the stairs.

The last thought before sleeping was the same thing on both of their minds.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day."

* * *

Continue?

If I do, will she actually show? (crazy if she doesnt)


	3. All At Once

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. The title of the Chapter is owned by The Fray. I love their song All At Once and it was perfect for what Pepper was feeling.

Authors Note: So I just finished this chapter and I am kinda sad. Bomb a 10pt quiz like 30 min ago. Stupid College. Whatever ) Here is chapter 3 . Now I am going to maybe write Chapter 4, I have a bonfire to attend tonight so hopefully I will get it before then. ENJOY!

* * *

**All At Once**

Even though she had not planned on it, a day off was a day off. As soon as Pepper got home she called Jarvis. Letting him know she had arrived safely and as soon as she hung up, she dialed one of the other few numbers she had memorized.

Her sister Rose.

Pepper and her older sister were separated by 6 years. Rose was a beautiful girl. Sometimes when next to each other they could be considered twins, even with Rose's beautiful dark auburn hair. Pepper always idolized her sister, why shouldn't she? Rose was successful, with her own set of boutiques throughout Los Angeles, happily married with a baby.

Needless to say the older sister of Pepper was not so pleased to be woken at 2am. Although her thoughts were thrown when she heard the desperate plead from Pepper to meet her. Rose had no second thought and they agreed at their usual spot for lunch at noon.

So here was Pepper was seated at one of the patio seats of the small diner. It wasn't too far from where Pepper or Rose lived. She was picking at the paper napkin, ripping little pieces off and tossing them on the table from nerves.

"I bet you have been here for at least 30 minutes haven't you?"

Pepper smiled and looked up to see her sister standing next to her. Rose knew Pepper then anyone else, and aside from Tony, Rose is the only person Pepper felt she needed to prove herself to. Rose smiled and welcomed her younger sisters' embrace and rubbed her back. She pulled away and lifted her sunglasses.

"Now, tell me why I received a phone call at 2 in the morning with a dire plea to meet"

Pepper let out a sigh and looked away, Rose instantly knew what was going, it wasn't the first time she heard that sigh.

"It has to do with Tony doesn't it"

Rose had met Tony Stark once and only once. It was at her wedding, even then she saw the attraction between the two, but Pepper promptly diffused the idea insisting they were nothing more then casual coworkers and friends. And here they are now, sitting in a patio eating potato skins and drinking sweet tea. Talking about Tony's recent signs of affection and how it was growling increasingly difficult to be around.

After about a 20 min discussion on the recent events that took last night Rose sat against her chair smirking at her sister. Pepper became even more hysterical from her sisters reaction. Apparently not getting the one she wanted.

"Why are you smirking? This is a serious issue!"

"Pepper you said yes! If this was such a big deal you would have declined his offer"

Pepper opted to respond but she found herself at a loss of words.

"This is all too much"

Rose leaned forward and took her sisters hand to give it a squeeze.

"Honey I would say it is about time. I am not surprised form this. After the whole thing with Obadiah I am surprised he even let you out of the house" Pepper agreed.

"I think he blames himself for almost getting me killed"

Rose disagreed.

"No, he is regretting that he almost lost you without letting you know how he feels. And believe me sis, he feels the same way about you"

Pepper had so many thought going in her brain, she was happy and terrified. She didn't realize a small ear had drifted down her check, but Rose noticed she ran over to her sisters side and knelt next to her sisters chair.

Rose laughed, "Why are you crying!" Reaching up to wipe the tear, "Pepper you're in love! Why do you keep denying yourself happiness? Aren't you happy?"

Suddenly Pepper smiled and shook her head, "I am happy, I love Tony. God that feels so weird to say"

Rose gave her a inquisitive look and walked back over to her own seat, "Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Pepper straightened up in her chair and took a deep breath.

"I am going to meet Tony Stark for dinner tonight, and tell him I love him"

Rose nodded, "Good, and then you're going to ravish him all night"

Pepper threw a fry at Rose who just laughed.

"Just let me know when you guys are going to get married because I hope it is soon"

Pepper raised her eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Rose shrugged. "Because pretty soon I wont be able to fit in any of regular clothes, and in 9 months you may have more babysitting duties"

Pepper almost choked on her drink. Her eyes wide.

"You're Pregnant!" Rose bit her lip and smiled. Pepper got up from her seat and grabbed her sister to give her a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She told her. Rose laughed and pushed Pepper away.

"You're making a scene! Now come on"

Pepper could only blush as her sister paid the bill and walked out arm in arm with her little sister.

"We need to stop by my store to pick you up the outfit of the century" Rose said walking to their separate cars.

"And why will it be called that?" Pepper inquired as she walked to her Audi. Rose stood at her Pilot and smiled.

"Because my dear, this will be the outfit that will bring Tony Stark to his knees"

* * *

Well thats a hell of a ending line don't cha think?

Next Chapter. The **Dinner**. OHHHHHHH


	4. When The Heartache Ends

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Title by Rob Thomas.

**Authors Note**: Sorrrrrrry! I so tried to get Chapter 4 up yesterday. But my friends brother was stuck in Buena Park which is 40 min away so we had to go drive and get him. Ay Chi wa wa! Then I had to go help my brother find clothes cause he is sort of Noob in that area. But I bought the **IronMan **novelization. AND I MUST SAY TH PEPPER AND TONY ARE SO WONDERFUL IN THE BOOK VERSION! especially about what happens on the balcony during the benefit scene...wish that made the movie!

ok...enough angry rant!

It may be almost midnight but I have the chapter done! And I tear'd a little bit. I won't lie. Buttttt hope you all enjoy. AND ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND MORE THEN 1000 HITS. way to make me feel wonderful. Shit I wish Fictionpress was as bomb as this site! ANYWAY ENOUGH STALLING.

CHAPTER 4!!111

* * *

**When the Heartache Ends**

The 'Little Black Dress'.

Pepper sneered at that term. The saying is that 'every girl should have one'. Pepper just never was that type of girl. Though she had to admit, she looked pretty amazing. She and Rose spent 3 hours looking for something to wear when finally Rose came back from her storage room. She had gotten her design back from the warehouse, brand new collection. She wanted Pepper to have it.

Pepper of course denied at first, saying it was too much, and Rose deserved to have it on sale.

Rose just laughed and said, "Who better to advertise my clothes then you"

Now here she was. 7:30 in the evening staring at herself in the mirror.

The dress was a black halter at the top. With the slimming fabric hugging every curve possible going down to the knees. And what dress wouldn't have the perfect shoes. She wore black stiletto heeled sandals. They were about 4 and half inches, though to Pepper it was like walking in flats. She could run a race in those…or run for her life. Her outfit screamed control. There was no doubt; Tony would be at a loss for words. Her mother always told the girls growing up there was nothing sexier then a woman who was confident in herself. Pepper hope to god her mother was right.

But tonight wasn't about what she was wearing, tonight was about what she was feeling. Pepper Potts had never backed down from anything in her life.

And she wouldn't be starting a new tradition anything soon.

She smiled to herself and glanced around the apartment. She wondered how many times Tony had asked Jarvis to check if she was still home. After the Obadiah situation Tony had installed sensors in her apartment, to make sure no unwanted visitors could ever step in. It may have seemed like an act of possessiveness to others, but to Pepper, she was touched to know he cared.

* * *

Tony Stark straightened the tie in front of him while giving himself one last look before heading to the dining room.

"ETA Jarvis?"

"Ms. Potts is set to arrive at 8pm sharp. All sensors indicate she is still within range of her apartment sir"

Tony smiled and ran one hand through his hair. He had to comb it a bit before she arrived. Wanting to look his best. He was a handsome man, all of his suits were slimming and appealed to the opposite sex but this wasn't about them tonight.

This was Pepper.

The only woman in his life beside his mother, he has ever loved. And everyday it gets stronger. He was a fool for waiting so long to tell her, but that would all change tonight. He had everything under control for the situation. There was an undeniable connection between the two of them. Both knew it.

Tony Stark was going to confess his love for Pepper Potts tonight, and he would be damned if she tried to turn him away.

"Ms. Potts will be arriving in exactly 15 minutes sir"

"How long ago did she leave the apartment?"

"My indications read about 2 minutes ago, 1 min since the last time you asked"

Tony rolled his eyes and walked over to the window. Pressing the key code the glass moved away and he walked out to the balcony. Taking in a needed breath of air he looked over the edge and watched the waves crash into the rocks. He must of lost track of time because a voice outside caught his attention.

"Sir I believe Ms. Potts is arriving. Her car just passed the gate"

Blinking for a second Tony spun around and headed back into the house. He went over and checked the table.

"Jarvis everything ready?"

"Sir I do believe all the food is the right temperature and ready to be served, now-"

"What about the music? I don't want this getting awkward if there is silence so we need to have some tunes going and might I suggest-"

"Mr. Stark there is a compatible list of tracks I have been programmed to use. Now might I offer a suggestion?"

"Throw it out here, I'm up for anything right now"

There was a pause before Jarvis spoke again, "I believe it would be in you're favor to walk to the door now. Ms. Potts has just arrived"

Tony turned to look at the door. He took a deep breath and made sure everything was set before heading over. He stopped at the mirror to mess with his hair a bit before getting annoyed and walked up to the door. He opened the door and Pepper turned to meet him. Smiling.

If guy would ever admit to having their knees go weak, Tony Stark would be living with that secret for the rest of his life.

"Hello Tony"

Tony closed his eyes for a second to regain consciousness. Opening them he brought back his old self and took her hand.

"Pepper you look amazing"

He brought her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the knuckle. She smiled politely and allowed him to walk her inside.

"You didn't tell me where we were going and I wasn't sure what to wear-"

"Well you did not lack in judgment on that part tonight Ms. Potts, and as to where we are having dinner, you have just stepped in to your very own 5 star restaurant"

Pepper looked at him confused until they turned the corner to the dining room and she almost had to grab him for support. It was beautiful.

He had set up an intimate little dinner set at the end of his table. They would be sitting next to each other and there were candles throughout the room. In the middle of the table there was a vase with one orchid inside of it.

Tony turned to look at Pepper and squeezed her hand, "Lets have a seat shall we?" all she could do was nod. She had planned on taking control of this night, and here he goes with this dinner. She was very touched.

After helping Pepper into her chair, he sat next to her on her right at the end of the table. They were in close courters. Tony smiled at her nervousness, "Jarvis music please" He whispered grazing his fingers over Peppers hand to try and calm her down.

"Certainly sir"

Tony then poured them some sparkling water. She took a sip. Nerves trying to get the best of her.

"How was your day off Pepper?" he asked while setting the bottle aside.

She put her glass down and gave him a soft smile, "It was actually very wonderful. I met up with Rose for lunch"

Tony chuckled, "Ah the other busy bee. I swear it is in your genes to be work a holics. So…" He beckoned, "What else did you guys talk about"

"She is pregnant again, she hasn't told Jerry yet"

"Well guess this week we should go get her a gift shouldn't we?"

She nodded, "And….she also gave me this dress, it's from her new line coming out"

He gave her one of his million dollar smiles, "Well you look beautiful"

"Thank you Mr. Stark" She blushed, "And how was your day? Everything went ok?"

He laughed and leaned back a bit in his chair, "It was fine, and nothing burned down while you were gone Pepper"

"Did you do all the appointments? I mean you had several appearances and then the whole thing at the-"

"I never said-"

His eyes lit up with amusement, "But it was what you were implying, and it was fine. I showed up to all appointments on time I might add. I was home by 6 and was even able to cook up a fabulous meal for us"

Pepper looked as he lifted up a lid and her favorite was inside. Her heart melted.

"You made ravioli"

He smirked and shrugged, "It's your favorite, now…" His expression changed from playful to concern when he saw her in her seat. She looked about two second from bolting out of here. And he was right. She suddenly shot up from her seat.

"Tony. I can't do this…"

He shook his head, "What's wrong?"

She refused to answer, "This! All of this! It is all too much!...I have to leave"

Walking away from the table she walked as fast as she could to the door. She opened it and is shut behind her. Tony was still at the table. Shocked and stunned by what happened, and how fast things had changed.

Did she not like the ravioli?

Tony had to go after her, "Jarvis! Has Pepper left?"

"No sir I do not believe so, it seems-"

Tony was already out of his seat and bolting to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a very distraught Pepper who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She hadn't left yet; it looked like she didn't even want to leave. Tony sighed and rested his head against the door. He understood exactly what was going on so he held out his hand.

"Come on…we should talk"

Pepper closed her eyes and nodded, taking his hand they walked back into the house shutting the door behind them. Jarvis had turned off the music during the situation already. As they walked over to the couch Tony grabbed a box of tissues from a table and brought her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Tony handed her a tissue. She gave him a week smile and slowly took it from him.

How could this night turn out so horribly?

"I'm sorry….I ruined the night…" She said softly looking at the ground. Tony reached forward and placed his hand under her chin and made her face him but she kept her eyes closed.

"Hey…Pepper, look at me" She opened her eyes which were now red from crying. Tony just shook his head, "You need to tell me what is wrong?"

Pepper stared into his eyes and she knew this was it. She couldn't handle it anymore, and she knew that he wasn't letting her leave and she didn't want to.

So she told him.

"I love you" Tony took his hands away from her face and sat back a bit. Pepper laughed and stood up and began to pace.

"You…you love me?" How he was about to get those words out were beyond him. Because the only thing he was hearing inside his body was his heart racing 1 million miles an hour.

"Yeah Tony, I do…and I have for a long time, at first I just denied it cause you were you" He chuckled a bit and she kept talking, "and then you were kidnapped and it tore me to pieces and then you came back…and you weren't Mr. Stark…you were Tony, you were that guy I had always wanted and-"

She didn't know when he had stood up or walked over to her but suddenly his hands were on her face and he drew her lips to his. She was taken by surprised but soon melted into it. She opened her mouth and a battle began. One of his hands went to the back of her dress and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and smiling. Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow…" He told her. She nodded, "and for the record you haven't ruined anything. Everything is perfect; I'm standing here, in my home. Kissing the woman I love"

Pepper look back shocked which made Tony laugh, "Don't look so surprised, surely you must have figured something"

She shook her head, "I didn't know what to think…half of me wanted that to be true and the other thought your recent actions were your ways of reverting back to the old Tony"

Grabbing her hands he kissed them and brought her closer again, "Pepper Potts, that Tony is gone. And the only one here now is the one who wants you to know very personally" He grazed her lips with his, "The only person who is allowed even near my room or my heart for that matter" He kissed her softly, "Would be you. Now…would you like to dance?"

Pepper nodded and rested her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. He began to hum. and they began to sway a bit. Pepper didn't know, nor did she care they were in the middle of his living room dancing or that he was humming horribly off tune.

Pepper Potts had just told Tony Stark she loved him.

And Tony Stark had told Pepper Potts he loved her back.

* * *

Should I end it here? Or continue? HMM. Cause I can do more, but do you guys want more?

Tell me your thoughts! and come on...how wonderful is Tony. Ruining her seducing plans!


	5. Everything I'm Not

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Title for this songs Inspiration 'Everything I'm Not' by the Veronicas.

**Authors Note: **Since for the huge outcry to continue. I will continue. Here is Chapter 5. Don't freak out at the end either xD.And over 2000 hits. Yayayaya! Thank you! and my Reviewers! I love the thoughts on the story!

For your consideration...Chapter 5.

* * *

**Everything I'm Not**

"How many woman have you slept with?"

The old Tony had a simple way with the women he slept with: Meet them, Sleep with them, then get them the hell out of there. Now his past was catching up with him in the form of a question.

The old Tony would have given Pepper a smirk with a sly remark and she would be on her way back to working. In this situation however it was a bit difficult to get out of. That was not something Tony Stark wanted to hear out of the love of his life after an intimate moment of lovemaking. In fact they were words Tony wished he never had to hear from her beautiful lips.

He wasn't much a man of commitment. Those everything seems to change after awhile doesn't it? What he and Pepper have was much more then a relationship. It was a connection, fused together for something wonderful and he did not want it to end.

Ever.

So yes, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were definitely committed to each other. They had been dating for 5 months now. The public knew nothing. This made Pepper both happy and sad. Happy for the privacy but she had always wanted to be that woman he held onto. The one when walking into a room with Tony, he made sure that everyone knew she belonged to him. Least for the night. But Pepper wasn't someone who was there for the night.

She had been there for all nights.

They shared everything house, cars, job, food, and bed. She knew his reputation for being good in bed but the night he and Pepper took it that much further. Tony made sure everything was about her. She had never felt so much emotion and passion with one man then she did with Tony. Not to say she has much of a track record.

Which was why she was curious.

She expected some form of answer. But she didn't expect him to just throw the covers off the bed, pull on his pants and leave shaking his head.

Had she said something wrong?

Tinkering away at his Hot Rod he tried to work through the annoyance of his attitude. It wasn't that he was upset with Pepper. It was more with him. The fact he really could not tell you how many woman he had slept with. It was not like he kept a hand book.

"Looking back now maybe I should've"

"Should've done what sir?"

Tony growled, "Nothing Jarvis tell me why the exhaust is backwards?"

"I believe you were in such a hurry the other night to leave you miscalculated on where exactly it was supposed to be"

* * *

Tony set his tools down and nodded standing up. He couldn't concentrate right now his mind was on much more pressing matters. Matter that just happened to be walking down the stairs right now. Looking mighty upset, and rather angry. She narrowed her eyes as she placed her hand on the sensor of the new glass door Tony had installed.

"Jarvis can we lock down the shop, I don't know if I want Pepper in here right now?" Tony asked taking a step back.

"I'm sorry sir, although I indicate a spike in her blood pressure, records show that Ms. Potts has full access to override any locking systems in the house. Might I suggest an apology?"

"Stupid AI" He muttered under his breath

The door clasped and opened, Pepper walked right in and stood in front of Tony. She was dressed in jeans and one of his t shirts.

"You want to explain to me what that was? You just left"

Tony shrugged, "I felt like I needed to work on the car"

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Well you know boys and their toys"

Pepper did not look pleased. "Was it because of what I asked, Tony dear god it was question!"

Tony gave out a sarcastic scoff, "Right! Because that's what every guy wants to hear! 'Hey honey thanks for the great sex oh yeah how many FUCKING women have you slept with"

Pepper didn't break eye contact, "It was a simple question"

"Well you should have just left it alone, how you feel if I asked you that!"

She shrugged, "I would have given you an honest answer! This is a relationship Tony. We are suppose to be able to talk about certain details, and some could be uncomfortable!"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it Pepper"

"Well we are going to! Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but someday!"

Tony was not beyond pissed off. It was taking every ounce of his strength not to go over put on the suit and get the hell out of here. Who did she think she was demanding these sorts of things? Their relationship was fine without all the details. He huffed and walked over to his workshop and ignored her.

Pepper was now furious, how dare he ignore her. She had the right to know this information.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She pressed.

Shoving everything off his desk in a fit of anger he screamed, "BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!"

He took a deep breath to try and compose himself. He didn't dare to turn around. He didn't want to add the guilt of Peppers scared face in his list of things that have gone wrong in the last hour.

"Pepper I'm sorr-"

"What sorry? What for? Sorry that you can flaunt and tell the whole world about how you swoon and take women to your bed but you can't tell me?"

He opened his mouth to say something but she continued to speak.

"You think I don't have a rough estimate, huh? The countless women who have worn these shirts" She grabbed her sleeve, "…while stalking around this place as if the night before mattered to anyone? You must take me for a fool Tony"

By then Tony had turned around to face her.

"I don't know what you want me to say Pepper, I was a very ugly person back then"

She scoffed, "Don't be so melodramatic. You were just a teenager in a grown mans body Tony."

He put his arms up in defeat, "What do you want Pepper? Why the sudden interest in the women I have been with?"

She felt tears threatening to fall but she refused to let them.

"I want you to stop being afraid and let the world know I co exist with you. God, do you know how much it kills me! I feel like you are ashamed of me!" Tony felt his insides cave in, he made her feel like that?

She was focused on getting this all out, "It just hurts to know that you would make those women feel like they were the queen of the world. Even if it was for one night. It just makes me wonder Tony…what do they all have that I don't?"

Tony looked up and pushed himself off the table, "That's not fair"

"Why isn't it fair Tony? I feel like I am not good enough..."

Tony took a step forward, "God Pepper…" he went to grab her hand but she stepped back.

"I've given you everything Tony and all I want is to know that I'm not making a mistake by being with you"

He ran his hands over his face before looking at her, "I just want to protect you…"

"I'm you're personal assistant Tony, everyone in the world knows it. People are going to know about me even if we weren't dating." She moved the hair away from her face and changed her expression; "Now if you excuse me I have to be going" She began to walk over to the door.

Tony looked confused, "It's 4 in the morning? Where can you possibly have to go?"

Pepper stopped and turned to look at him a bit.

"I'm going to my apartment, you obviously have too many things that need to be worked on and I need some sleep"

"Pepper just stay here, for god sakes don't let this become any bigger then it is"

She straightened herself up and put her hand on the sensor, it opened and before she left she threw over her shoulder, "What would that be Mr. Stark? Your ego or the notch in your bedpost?"

She walked away and left. Tony screamed in frustration. How the hell did the happened he wondered.

"Well that was a bust"

"Actually sir, considering you still have all your body parts in tact I would say it went rather well"

He let out a small chuckle and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah it could've been touch a go there for a second couldn't it?"

"Indeed sir"

Shaking his head he began to think about this whole situation, and maybe he had over reacted a bit. This was a relationship that neither of them were familiar with. Out of their comfort zones it was only a matter of time before something caused a spark. It was a rough patch though right? She would be back?

He wanted to Protect Pepper from the dangers out there. Knowing that she was dating IronMan would only cause more hassle. Then again.

Knowing she was dating Iron Man would make a lot more people cautious to go after her as well. Tony sighed. He had a long night to think about ahead of him, and knowing she wasn't in his arms made sure he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Well that was a bummer in wonderland. Not everything is all rainbows and sunshine I guess!

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK!? Can you see Peppers POV. I can. And it would suck. Ohhh well. I hope the happy couple make up soon!Hhahaha. I am actually writing Chapter 6. And it should be up tonight I believe. Or tomorrow morning. I randomally decided since my bro has tomorrow off and I have no class we are going to Disneyland. Might as well use my pass before my block out month of July.

ANYWAY!  
Back to finishing chapter 6.


	6. You Set Me Free

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song You Set Me Free, all Michelle Branch.

**Authors Note:** Yawn. It was nice to wake up on a Tuesday at 9:15am. I don't usually get to do that. Soooo If i don't go to Disneyland today. I will def have chapter 7 up. But IF I do go, then I will have it up tomorrow. No worries. I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon! Yayayayya.

Chapter 6 my lovelies!

* * *

**You Set Me Free**

He was falling, he was falling and he couldn't regain control. Fidgeting in his suit he began to push more on his thrusters but they weren't working. Nothing was working and this was how it was all going to end he guessed.

Plunging to his death over the ocean.

His final thoughts before hitting the water were of no surprise

"Pepper"

Tony Stark hit the water and shot up opening his eyes. Hands instantly going to his face he touched his cheeks.

"Bout time you woke up, god how long have you been down here? You stink"

Tony blinked and he recognized that voice.

"Rhodey, what the hell?"

He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't dead, or in the ocean. He was in his shop in the same clothes he had been wearing two days ago.

"What's going on man?" Rhodey looked at him with a questionable look.

Tony shook his head, "I was dreaming I was falling, and I couldn't regain thrust control and I just kept falling., and falling and then finally I was about to hit the ground I whispered Pepper-"

Pepper.

Tony groaned, "I've been down here for two days haven't I?"

Rhodey nodded, "Yep, Pepper said you guys had a fight and she walked out to let you make a decision. What's going on man?"

Tony just shrugged, "She felt like I didn't care for our relationship because I don't want it public. She thinks it is because I am ashamed of her or something, but that's so wrong. I just want to protect her"

Rhodey nodded and sat on a stool next to his friend.

"Have you thought that maybe, protecting her too much is the problem. I mean…come on. Dating or not she is a risk"

"Yeah that thought popped into my head once or twice…I'm just. I don't want to share her with the world. I don't know why she is so persistent people to know"

"Why are you so against it? Think about it this way. You're hot rod is your pride and joy right?" Tony Nodded, "Well you would do anything to protect it right? Cause you have worked so hard for it. But in the same sense...wouldn't you want to show it off?"

"Yeah…I guess your right" Tony sighed.

"Course I am right, now get up" He grabbed Tony by the shirt and lifted him off the chair, "You have a benefit you have to attend tonight, according to Pepper"

Tony's head shot up, "She spoke to you?"

"Yep, and said to pass this message along" Rhodey handed Tony a note as they walked up the stairs.

_Mr. Stark,_

_There is a Benefit tonight for the Children's Hospital. Whether you show up tonight or not is hardly any of my concern._

_If you decided to go, your suit is pressed and laying out for you._

_And do not worry, I have my own ride there._

_-Potts._

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs, "That kind of hurt my feelings"

Rhodey laughed, "Well you can cry about it while you go shower, Jesus, two days did that to you?"

Tony shrugged, "Should've taken a whiff of me after a week in captivity"

He began to walk over to the bathroom, "You can see your way out Rhodey, I'll see you at the Fundraiser"

* * *

He walked out of his car and tossed his keys to the valet. Buttoning his coat as he passed the hoards of screaming crowds he made a bee line for the door. It was a very prestigious event. Everyone there was of some importance, and expected to pay big bucks for the kid. Looking over the crowd he could not see Pepper in sight and that kind of tweaked him.

Heading over to the bar he ordered a scotch. Less then a second when it was on the table he had it in his hand and tok a sip. Hoping to relieve the stress. Rhodey walked up to him and shook his hand.

"See Pepper anywhere?"

Rhodey shook his head, "Not since I came in, don't worry you'll see her. Hey you know you gotta say a speech tonight right?"

Tony shot him a look and was about to answer when someone behind him spoke.

"Still up to your old tricks I see?"

He closed eyes eyes and frowned. Tony Stark hated that voice. It reminded him of his worst mistake on Peppers Birthday.

"Ms. Everhart" he turned around, "Fancy to see you here..."

"I could say the same for yourself Tony" She gave him a snide smile, "So any sneak peaks at your speech tonight?"

Tony raised his eyebrow, "Yeah funny you should mention that-"

She cut him off and crossed her arms, "I mean really, after the stunts you have been pulling I am surprised you even had the-"

"I'm sorry, Kathy?" he asked.

"Christy" She sneered.

"Yeah, I've been risking my life to help people and you have the audacity to come in here and-"

"Tony" A voice interrupted him.

"What" he barked and turned and it was the last benefit all over again. Pepper Potts was standing next to them. She was in a white evening gown, her red hair hanging loose on her shoulders.

"Pepper….I…Where-"

"I just wanted to let you know in about 5 minutes you are going to be asked to say a few words. So I will let you get back to the conversation" She turned to Christy, "Ms. Everhart. Wonderful to see you again, in your own clothes no less"

Christy gasped and Pepper walked away. Tony downed his drink and put it on the table, "Your going to have to excuse me" He left the bar and went after his girlfriend.

"Pepper" He ran to catch up with her cursing those heels she had on, "Pepper god damn it" He whispered as she kept walking. "Do not ignore me!" He grabbed her arm turning her around, "Why are you still ignoring me!"

She kept her posture completely cool as she took his hand off her arm.

"Mr. Stark you are making a scene"

"Will you just talk to me? We have to sort this out"

Pepper saw a man walking to the stage and she panicked, "Tony you're about to be called on stage in 2 minutes we can sort this out later"

"You know people keep telling me that I have this speech, funny my assistant" He sneered, "Neglected to tell me. Maybe I won't go up there and talk about the children and the 8 million I was going to donate. Is that what you want"

Peppers eyes went cold. The man on stage began to speak, "Ladies and Gentleman, the man of the hour Tony Spark"

Pepper took a deep breathe and spoke very fast, "If you want us to talk you will go up there right now and say 5 god damn words about how humbled you are that you were picked my the children of this hospital to be the guest of honor you got that" the spotlight went on them at the last second and Pepper turned and smiled. Tony stood there, lost for words and also turned. He looked at Pepper who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Tony began to walk toward the stage and got his mind fixated on what to say.

Reaching the podium he coughed and let the words flow.

"Wow….I don't think a year ago any of these kids would even be allowed to speak my name"

The crowd chuckled. Pepper let out a breath, he was going to be fine.

"I was told earlier that I was the guest of honor and I was to make a speech but…we all know how those turn out sometimes. But in all seriousness. Ever since I took on this role in helping others…it became like a drug…well….a good drug. There is nothing more rewarding then having people know that are proud of you" He looked at Pepper. She bit her lip. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He knew what he had to do. To make things right, and to finally be happy with himself for once and not be so afraid.

"When I was told the kids had voted for me as their guest of honor, which was literally a couple of seconds ago. My …well heart, least what is there thought it stopped. It is normal to do great things, and for me, I am finally realizing it is ok to share them. So that is why Tonight will be remembered as one of my greatest accomplishments. I will be donating 10 million dollars personality to help all means for this hospital to stay up and running at whatever cost" The crowed was speechless. And he still had more to say.

"And with that, I would like to announce today that under god and everyone, there is someone in my life that I consider THE greatest accomplishment…and that would be Pepper Potts…My Girlfriend"

Glasses dropped and heads turned. Pepper stood there for a few seconds registering before looking around and smiling nervously. Tony jumped off the stage and ran over to her and kissed her. The room cheered and they wrapped their arms around each other. When they broke apart Tony whispered in her ear.

"There's no one else, never was never will be. Pepper it's always been you and I love you so much. If I had known how much I wanted everyone to know I would've given you fireworks and-"

She kissed him again and cut him off. When they pulled away again, they rested their foreheads together. She smiled and whispered.

"Thank you"

He stood there smiling like a little kid, he had his girl back. It didn't matter that Rhodey was whistling for them so loudly they told him to stop. No one cared that Christine Everheart was giving them dagger glances. Or Newspapers would have the best headlines the next day.

It was the first time in a long time that the world got to see Tony Stark happy. And he finally realized he made Pepper see what she wanted all this time.

Tony to share publicly where his heart truly belonged.

It was about damn time too.

* * *

**A/N**: EVERYONE HAPPPPPPY?! I love Tony. He would do that. And Rhodey, comparing Pepper to a hot rod. hahaha. Love it!

Well. That was Just a small bump in the road ) The first of many I imagine for the couple. Now I can FINALLY get some goofy chapters in before my plans go into working! I'm excited for the next chapter. I am thinking probably lots of happiness and fluff. Just to make me happy!

Ugh I wake up and I am just like. BLAH! Sorry I don't usually know what it is like to sleep in. WELLL! Chapter 7 is started. Depending on how my day pans out like said before will determine when it is posted.


	7. Long Day Is Over

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Song 'Long Day is Over' owned By Norah Jones. Not real significance it just worked lol.

**Authors Note: **Ok so I went to disneyland and I didn't update. I was going to update this afternoon after my math final but my brain died and I rewrote the chapter twice until I was happy with it. I mean...I said I would update today...I just didn't realize this late. I ALSO came home and went straight to sleep.

I like naps. ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 7!

* * *

**Long Day is Over**

Pepper Potts could be in a better mood right now.

"Ms. Potts?"

Pepper stopped mid walk and turned toward Tony's Secretary. Pepper was on her way up to hound her boyfriend for not showing up to 3 important company meetings he had promised to attend. Walking over the woman she let out a frustrated breath.

"Yes Tabitha?"

"Mr. Stark called me to inform you he was not in his office"

Pepper bit the inside of her lip instead of growling; she then smiled and shook her head, "Anything else?"

The young girl nodded and rummaged through her post its and found the one she was looking for. She read it aloud.

"Pepper, Sorry, I like Big Apples"

Now Pepper was confused, "Is that it? Nothing else?"

"That was it Ms. Potts"

"Just 'I like Big Apples'?"

The secretary nodded, a bit intimidated, she could tell Pepper was a bit upset and did not want to be caught in the middle. If there was one thing that Pepper had developed more publicly. It was a backbone. If she could stand up against Tony, she could do it to just about anyone.

"Well…if Mr. Stark calls again please redirect it to my office"

"Of course Ms. Potts"

Pepper walked over to the Elevator and pressed the up button. She waited patiently as it made its way to reach her. About a minute later it dinged and the doors opened. Walking in she went to press TS, Tony had built his own section of the factory just for him. As the doors began to close a voice rang out to her.

"Hold the door please!" Pepper put her hand out and stopped it from closing. A man came running through the doors.

"Whew for a second there I thought I was going to have to take the stairs"

Pepper gave him a polite smile, "It was no problem really, what floor?"

"Um, 5th please…well hey now. Wow...Pepper Potts? Is that you?"

She pressed the button and smiled, "Indeed I am, you are?"

The man whom was about Tony's age. He was a handsome man but Pepper gave no second thought. He held out his hand to her.

"Now that hurts. It's me…Michael. Michael Waters"

Pepper was a little hesitant before taking his hand, she knew that name very well, but she said nothing. Michael Waters was an old college acquaintance. He and Pepper had dated but when she refused to take the step further he moved on. With her roommate.

Pepper Potts did not like Michael Waters.

They shook hands before settling back in their respective stances.

"Still the cold shoulder after all these years?"

Pepper gave him a smirk, "Mr. Waters I assure you, you're name is not uttered in my household. I will say though; you have turned into quite a businessman yourself have you not?"

He smiled, "I think that would be safe to say. Water Relations has been used by some of the most top businesses. We help them keep a good name, they give me money. So it all works out"

"So you cover up dirt"

He shook his head, "We like to look at as, pushing the public in a different direction, you know a thing or two about that. Seeing as your dating the most controversial man in the world"

"Tony is not a bad man Mr. Michaels. I assure you that" Pepper wished the elevator was faster, "So why are you here today? Surely you aren't trying to buy out Stark Industries."

Michael through his head back in a fit of laughter, "Lord knows, I am not that successful. Mr. Chambers, the head of your public relations department showed interest in buying out part of my company. I am also heading in a different direction with a new project heading under way and it would be nice to see my baby in good hands."

The elevator dinged at floor 5 and the doors opened. Michael turned to face Pepper.

"It has been a pleasure, Give Tony my hellos"

He walked out and the door shut behind him. Pepper rested against the wall of the elevator.

"Well," She said aloud, "That was signicially awkward.

Reaching Tony's floor she walked over and placed her hand on the sensor allowing her access. Walking in, she dumped her bag on the couch and walked over to his desk. Shaking the mouse she sat down and typed in her password, she set out to finish up some work. She had a couple hundred emails to filter through. She took the remote and turned on the Tv, the News Anchor that was on filled the room with sound.

"…Now onto an update of our breaking news. Earlier today 7 armed men took nearly 30 people hostage inside a local bank in New York City…they wanted a reported 1 million dollars and a free pass to leave or the hostages would die. Spiderman arrived shortly on scene but was unable to take out all of them men. We had a rare sight today when out of the blue our Iron Man found himself in the Big Apple" Pepper stopped typing and turned her head to look at the TV screen. Sure enough. There he was.

"Iron Man and Spiderman spoke for a few minutes with police before heading into action, within 30 minutes the situation had been handled. All 7 men are in custody and no one was injured. I guess it is safe to say both sides of the coast have heroes of their own. We'll see you all again tonight at 8"

Pepper had moved by now sitting on the edge of Tony's desk arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head and realized the message.

'Big Apples, Nice one Tony' she thought. Suddenly the phone rang in her office. She had a feeling about who it was. She pressed talk and speaker.

"You could've just called me yourself"

"Awww, but I thought you liked my cryptic messages, I made sure Tabitha got you it!" She could tell he was smiling while in the suit.

"I don't have to cancel with Rose and Jerry do I?"

"Na, I should be home by then"

She raised an eyebrow, "Where are you exactly?"

"I think I just passed Kansas. You know what they say, there's no place like home"

She chuckled and nodded, "I'll head out now, see you at home. Love you"

"Love you too"

They disconnected and Pepper wrapped up her work that she was attempting to finish and made her way back out of the office.

It had been a long day.

* * *

"So you wouldn't mind watching Abigail?" Rose asked the pair as they were eating a late dinner, Rose had called to cancel saying Jerry wouldn't be off work till later but Pepper insisted they would still drop by. Rose was pleased, she hoped that would be the case.

Pepper took a sip of her wine, "Non sense, I love having her over. She gives me some human contact while the lug over here is in the shop"

Tony squeezed her hand. Rose and Jerry chuckled.

"We love having her over, it drives Jarvis a bit nuts because she loves to ask questions. And there is nothing more I like to hear then my AI picking on someone other then myself."

"Good, so it is settled. I will drop her off around 4. Will you be home?"

Pepper frowned, "I usually don't leave the office till at least-"

"4 will be fine, We will both be home. Turns out we both have the day off"

Pepper turned to Tony and gave him a look. He just shrugged, she was going to say something but he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "It's time you cash in on those benefits Ms. Potts"

Her cheeks became a deep red, and Rose noticed. She looked at her watch and turned to Jerry.

"Well I am beat, darn Pregnancy, I think we should call it a night"

Jerry got the clue.

"Oh yeah…Tony, Pepper, always a pleasure. Look, I'll clean up everything; you guys can head back home"

Tony stood up and shook Jerry's hand, "You are my man Jerry-Boy. Now bring that daughter of yours around and I will make sure she loads up on candy and ice cream"

Rose gave him a look, "You are NOT taking her out. She hates Halloween"

Pepper laughed and hugged her sister, "You he is joking, don't worry she and I will lay in bed all evening and watch movies. Since apparently I have the day off"

"Funny how that works huh? Guess you have a really awesome boss" He winked. Walking over he hugged Rose and kissed her forehead.

"Don't stress yourself now my dear; we don't want that baby popping anytime soon. And we want all the ghostly details of the doctor's appointment.

"Tony they are going to rub jelly on my stomach and look at the baby"

Tony scrunched his nose, "I retract my previous statement"

Grabbing Peppers hand they said their goodbyes and walked out the door. The late night chill hit them and Tony held Pepper close to him. He waked her over to the passenger side door of her Audi, he was driving tonight. He pressed her up against the door and descended his lips on hers. She smiled and melted into his body, all her stress of the day leaving right then. As they pulled apart he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So…how about when we get home, you get first hand on the benefits of working for Tony Stark"

She raised an eyebrow and straightens his collar, "Besides sarcasm, dry humor and no sleep?"

He could've taken her right then against the car, he just smiled and shook his head.

"The thing about being an insomniac like myself, we have a certain case of raw energy" He kissed her, "And the need to stay up by….whatever…means….possible" He ran his hand down her side, she sucked in a breath.

"You say we have the day off tomorrow?"

"That's what the boss said"

He saw her eyes change from amusement to passion, "Then I say…" She pulled him closer so that when she spoke their lips touched, "Let's reap the benefits"

Needless to say there was no speed limit law for Tony Stark that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Do I smell a possible threat to my relationship! Guess we all will have to sit and stay tuned!

sigh I love Tony. Id do him in my sisters driveway. Lol. WWELL IN THE CAR DUH! Silly Rabbits. ANYWAY.

Anyone here watch the Hills? Heidi and Spencer were at Disneyland yesterday when I went. GOSH those two are annoying. And they bring in the most annoying people (the razzis) curse me for living in such a hollywood fame whore state! WELL.Chapter 8 tomorrow maybe? Yes or no?

and can I just say I love my reviewers. You guys make me so happppppy.

I'm tired. :


	8. Never Saw It Coming

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Title 'Never Saw it Coming' owned by Hoobastank! I just needed a title for the chapter.

**Authors Note: **First year of College done! Sweeeet! Um yeah here is Chapter 8, which I am suprised I am even posting. Because today I went boogie boarding at the beach and I ate it. Ended up twisting my body under water while getting smack in the face with the board. Cursed 8 ft wave that broke on me when I did not dirve under in time. haha I felt like someone hit me with a fire hydrant hose. It was like a smack in the ...body. Haha. Not to mention a really bad sunburn on my back. But I spent 2 hours with my friend laughing on our stomachs watching this guy in a speedo rub his thigh. Could Not Breathe! So worth it.

Again, Love to all my reviewers and those who read the story! I hope I keep you entertained.

WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 8!

* * *

**Never Saw It Coming**

Pepper loved the benefits she had working for Tony Stark. And one could say Tony enjoyed them just as much.

Pepper was quite content with having the day off. She and Tony stayed in bed till around 10am before finally deciding to join the rest of the world. Tony was in the shower at the moment and Pepper was cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Normally Tony did this, but Pepper wanted to have at it for once. Her sister also called and asked if it was alright to bring Abigail over around noon instead of 4. Pepper was more then happy to have her over earlier.

Grilling the sausage Pepper let out a happy sigh. It was not everyday she got to feel so normal. With her busy schedule and work. She sometimes forgot how wonderful it was to just let go.

Her thoughts were broken when two arms began sneaking around her waist. She smiled as Tony kissed the back of her neck and pulled her to him.

"You know, I would've cooked breakfast"

She smiled and shrugged, "It was my turn for once, besides, and you were in the shower"

He began to kiss her neck again and turned her slowly so he could work his way up to her mouth. While he was focused on her mouth his hand slipped behind her and turned off the stove. Pepper smiled and spoke against his lips.

"I wasn't finished with that"

Tony shrugged and brought his hands to her face caressing her, "I suddenly got hungry for something else"

Pepper laughed and took his hands off of her and shook her head no.

"Well, my poor boy, no hanky panky"

Tony Stark looked like his favorite car was taken away. Pepper just smiled and turned the stove back on to finish breakfast. Tony pouted and jumped on the counter next to her grabbing an orange and began to peel it.

"Ruin my fun"

Pepper scoffed, "My niece is going to be here in less then 2 hours"

Tony stopped mid peal.

"I didn't know that"

Pepper smiled and leaned to give him a kiss, "That's because you never asked, too focused on your hormones"

He threw a peel at her, "You love my hormones"

Turning off the stove she brought the sausage over to their plates and finished breakfast. She handed Tony a plate. He jumped off the counter and kissed her cheek grabbing the plate.

"Thanks Hun, I'll take it to go?"

He was already walking away with food in his mouth when Pepper stopped him.

"You're not eating up here?"

He pouted and took the fork from his mouth, "Pepper! The hot rodddd!"

Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes before walking back to the table to eat. She sat down and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Ms. Potts?"

She smiled, "Least I have you"

"Certainly Ms. Potts, anytime"

She took a bit of her toast and thought about what to do today.

* * *

"Again I am so sorry to do this" Rose said as Abigail entered the house and made a B line to jump on the couch.

Pepper laughed, "It's no problem really, and I told you, let her stay the night. It's a Friday. I can drop her off at home tomorrow"

Rose bit her lip, "Are you sure? What does Tony think about this? And ABIGAIL! Stop jumping on the couch!"

"Yeah Abigail stop jumping on my couch!" Tony said smiling as he walked into the room. Abigail squealed and ran over to Tony. He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder and walked over to Pepper and Rose.

"I don't think Tony minds at all, what you think Abigail!" He turned around so she could face her aunt and mom.

"Tony doesn't mind!" Tony tickled her leg and she squealed. He sent her down and she ran off. Rose rolled her eyes.

"If she is any trouble please it's ok if you bring her home" Tony walked over and placed his hands on Rose's shoulder.

"Go enjoy a night with your husband. We got the munchkin covered for the night. And I promise no staying up till 5am helping me in the shop!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and took her sister outside back to her car. Tony looked around and saw that Abigail was no where in site.

"Jarvis"

"Yes sir?" The crisp voice rang throughout the house.

"I need you to locate Miss. Abigail for me"

"Miss Clark is currently residing in your room under the covers"

From the Tony's room he heard a faint 'No Fair!' Tony chuckled and walked slowly toward his room. He opened the door before speaking.

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be"

"Not here!" a muffled voice said from under the covers, Tony walked over to the side of the bed and looked around before grabbing the blankets and picking up Abigail as a bundle. She laughed and Pepper walked into the room.

"Now what do we have here?"

Tony shrugged, "I lost Abigail and so I thought she was under the covers but I guess I was wrong" Pepper smiled and walked over to them and touched the blanket.

"I think we should wash the blanket, it looks dirty"

"No!" Abigail scrambled her way out of the blanket, "I'm right here! Don't wash me" Tony laughed and set her down.

Pepper knelt so she was eye level with Abigail, "How about going swimming?"

Abigail smiled and nodded, "Ok! I'll go get my suit on!!" She ran from the room. Tony walked forward and placed his hands on Peppers waist pulling her to him. He gave her a very slow and intimate kiss. Pepper let a soft moan escape her throat but she pulled back.

"You have an appearance today"

Tony kissed her again shaking his head, "No I have the day off"

He went to kiss her again but Pepper stopped him with her hand, "It won't take to long, you just need to suit up and go see the kids at the hospital. Come on it is Halloween"

Tony ran his fingers under the fabric of her shirt, gently grazing her stomach, "How about I suit up here and go swimming" She gave him a stern look. Tony sighed and pouted. Abigail walked back into the room with all her swim gear on. She looked adorable and Tony did not want to leave. He walked over and crouched in front of her.

"Munchkin I have to go for a bit, but I'll be back in an hour or so"

Abigail laugh, "I don't know how long an hour is!" Tony tapped her on the nose. He turned back to Pepper and gave her a kiss which made Abigail giggle.

"I'll see you two in a bit, don't have too much fun without me!' He called over his shoulder and he walked down the stairs to his shop.

Pepper turned to Abigail, "You ready to go swimming!" Abigail nodded her head, Pepper smiled, "Ok, you can go meet me by the pool" Abigail bounced to the door and politely asked for Jarvis to open it.

"Keep the cover on the pool till I say so ok Jarvis?"

"Certainly"

* * *

Few hours later Tony had called and said he would be a little late. All the children were so happy to see him and he was signing autographs. Pepper said it was fine, she and Abigail were making some dinner that would be ready for him when he got home. Abigail had a wonderful time hanging out with her aunt. Afterwards since Abigail was not into the whole Halloween thing, they popped in a movie to watch. Not it was time for dinner.

"Now you put the meatballs in the sauce and then-"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

This was a bit strange; no one was scheduled to come over today. Pepper walked over to the remote in the living room and pressed door. A video came on screen of who was outside.

"Jarvis do you know who it is?"

"I have no recollection of this person Ms. Potts"

She pressed sound so she could listen to what the boys were saying.

"_One of you go around and hop the fence and see if we can get into this place ok?"_

"_What if there are people home"_

One of the guys got out a gun, and instantly Pepper dropped the remote and went over to Abigail and turned off the sauce. Jarvis was still speaking.

"My reports show that they did not use the front gate. And I detect weapons, shall I alert the authorities?"

"Yes, and get Tony on the line in the bedroom"

Within a second of Pepper and Abigail entering his voice filled the room.

"Pepper what's going on?"

"There are men outside the house, and they have guns. They are trying to get in"

"Press the alarm, get into the safe room and lock yourself in there. Don't come out till I get you"

"Tony but-"

"Do it!" He yelled.

Pepper pressed the Alarm button and the house went into lock down mode. She walked into their closet and opened the light switch to reveal a keypad. Pressing in the code the closet door opened and inside was a staircase.

She heard a window crash somewhere in the house, alarms began going off. They men were inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So i know i said Rose had a baby. But Im changing it to she did have a baby, but now the baby is 5. And Rose is pregnant again. ANYWAY. Sucky ending right? Makes you want to know what happens right? Cliff hangers suck?

I have chapter 9 DONE. Chapter 8 was 7 pages long but I split it. I don't like that long of chapters. BUT YEAH. Do you want chapter 9?

Review!

Tell me ) Causeeee I like to know what you all think of the story.


	9. Lucky

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song 'lucky' thats all hoobastank. again. Because since it was kind of a two part chapter. same artist , two songs.

**Authors Note:** It's almost 1am. I keep sneezing. Garage sales are tiring and I made 30 bucks selling romance novels. hahahahh! Well , I am suppose to help later when the sun comes up but I got's me some church to go to. Then people to see. Yay for summer. UGH I SHOULD SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

* * *

**Lucky**

Pepper panicked. She closed the light switch and picked up Abigail. Closing the secret door behind them they made their way down the stairs. It led to another door and she pressed the second code and walked inside the room. There was no way for them to get in this room. Only those who had the keypad could, and the door was indestructible steel. It could not be forced open.

Pepper sat Abigail on the bed.

"I need you to listen to be Abigail ok"

The girl nodded.

"I need you to be very quiet for me ok?"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, you are safe don't worry" Pepper kissed the little girls forehead and walked over to the computer. She typed in security and the entire system showed up on the screen. She held her breath. There were three men roaming the house tossing everything around. She had to get to the shop and grab the sketches for his suit. If these men found them, which she assumed they were after. It could be bad.

Luckily for her the safe room connected to the shop.

She walked over to Abigail.

"You need to stay in here, and wait till Aunt Pepper comes back, do you understand!"

She nodded, "Yes"

"Good"

Walking over she grabbed the Bluetooth and pressed the J button.

"Jarvis were are the men located in the house right now?"

"I detect one in the kitchen, one in the guest bathroom and the other is in the living room. Authorities should be here soon"

"Lock the guest bathroom door now"

"Bathroom is locked, might I suggest going back to the safe room?"

Pepper ignored Jarvis and walked into the shop. She ran over to his workbench and al his files on his suit were out. She pressed shutdown on all the computers and took the files. Walking over to the ground she pressed on the tile and it opened. She slid the files underneath it and shut it quickly. She began to stand up when she felt something pressing against the back of her head.

Pepper thought it was safe to believe it was a gun.

"Turn around" The voice said.

Pepper closed her eyes with her hands raised and slowly turned around. She now felt the gun right between her eyes. The man smiled and nodded toward the floor.

"You can open that back up again; I'd like to take a look inside"

Pepper felt her mouth go dry, but she stayed calm.

"The code changes every time you open it. Only Tony knows the new one"

The guy narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, "That's bullshit, open the damn safe, or I blow your fucking brains out"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" a voice said behind them. Pepper opened her eyes and the guy went behind Pepper and held the gun to the side of her head. Tony stood in front of them, still in the suit.

"Take another step and I'll shoot her"

"Again, that's not going to happen" He said with his fingers ready. She could practically hear what his machine was trying to do. It was looking for a clean shot.

Pepper was having trouble breathing; she was trying to stay calm which was a little difficult with a gun to your head. The guy behind her pressed harder into the side. She was going to have a bruise.

"I mean it Stark! You take one more step and this bullet-"

"Before you even have a chance to pull the trigger you will be dead" Tony warned.

The guy laughed, "Look man, you can't touch me! I got friends who will take you out!"

Tony took a step forward, "Which ones? The one locked in the bathroom or the one unconscious in my living room? Cause by all means, you have more let me know"

Pepper felt the man's body go tense. This could end two ways. One of them she really didn't want. The other. Well, the guy behind her probably wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

"You got two choices buddy, you let her go and get taken into custody. Or"

"Or what!" The guy screamed, making Pepper flinch, 'damn it Tony!' she really didn't want to get shot today.

Tony began to get his thrust control on his hand ready.

"You don't want to know, and hey, I might not kill you. Even though you broke into my house, destroyed my property, tried to steal my designs, and threaten the life of my girlfriend and her niece"

When Tony said niece, the guy's eyes went wide.

"What, what niece! There is no kid here"

Another voice behind him spoke, "That's because she is in a safe room jackass" Pepper knew that voice as well. Rhodey slowly began to walk around the trio. His gun pointed directly at the assailant. This was not going to end well for this guy.

"Who the fuck are you!" The guy screamed. Rhodey smiled.

"Colonel James Rhodes, who the fuck are you" He said calmly, finger on the trigger.

"Hey Rhodey" Tony asked.

"Yeah?"

"Gotta a clean shot"

Rhodey laughed, "Even from here I can't miss, what about you?"

"Oh you know me…I always got a clean shot"

The guys whole body behavior changed, "Fuck, sorry sweetie, but your not worth dying for!"

It happened so fast. He threw Pepper and she slammed her head into desk. The guy ran and at the same time was hit by a shockwave and a bullet to the leg.

The boys do not miss their targets.

Rhodey ran over and checked the guy, he was out cold. Tony shut down the suit and ran over to Pepper. She was groaning and rubbing her face. The impact had been pretty hard. Tony grabbed her slowly and helped her up.

"Let me see…Let me see!" He persisted. He tilted her face up to him and he checked out her right side. She was going to have one hell of a bruise in the morning.

She was about to say something when a pair of feet came bounding down the stairs.

"Aunt Pepper!" Abigail came running and Pepper took her and lifted her into her arms.

"Was I good? I listened!"

Pepper nodded and patted her niece's hair. "Yes, you listened, you did a very good job" Rhodey walked down after giving the guy to the cops.

"Pepper you have to talk to the police" He told her. Pepper turned to look at Tony who nodded, he took Abigail, Pepper went to walk away but he stopped her and turned her around.

"I'm so glad your safe…"

He took a step forward and kissed her. Pepper brought her hands to his face, she didn't want to let go but she had to go report this.

She walked away knowing that were going to have to talk later.

* * *

**A/N**: My lack of reviews have been upsetting. I'm starting to say if I don't hear from people chapter 10 may take awhile! which is sucky cause I love hearing from you guys. It gives me the confidence to keep writing. As does the 6000+ hits. this story is making all my other stories jealous. I tend to just abandon stories. Haven't done that yet. and i don't see it. Cause I love it.

To my faithful reviewers, keep them coming! Ugh. 1:03 am now. passes out I wish I had a night light.

AND i love Tony and Abigail. gives me hope for a future. (forgot to mention that last chapter) AAND PEPPER LEFT HER IN A SAFE ROOM SO IT WAS OK FOR HER TO LEAVE. doesnt make her bad. she was hoping to distract the guys and save tonys plans.

even though...that might not be what they are after...MUHAHAHAHA.

Drama!


	10. Brave

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the Iron Man film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song 'Brave' thats all Jennifer Lopez!

**Authors Note: **I feel so bad cause I had planned on updating yesterday but course. Me who burns candles at both ends just had no time whatsoever. Sorry everyone! BUT OMG ALL THE REVIEWS. YES KEEP THEM COMING! I FELT SO PROUD OF MY BABY AFTER CHAPTER 9. Chapter 11 is almost done. yayayya!

Also there is a new hulk trailer out. And a certain someone (not naming names) makes a cameo appearance. Search around youtube. You'll find it)

But for now here is chapter 10!

* * *

**Brave**

It was an awkward and weird conversation when Pepper had to call her sister and tell her what happened. Needless to say Abigail went home that night. Tony and Pepper were not sure what had gone on but it would be safer for everyone if Abigail was not around. Abigail didn't understand. Tony had to explain that some bad people were around and they did not want her getting hurt.

Least she understood that much.

Tony was exhausted but he had too many things on his mind. He sighed and shut down the computer and saw that it was already 2am. He rubbed his eyes.

"Jarvis, tell me where Pepper is?"

"I believe sir she is in your room; shall I ask her to join you down here?"

"Na, I will go up and meet her. Thanks bub"

"Anytime sir"

Tony got up from his seat and walked out of the shop to climb the stairs. As he rounded the corner of his room e saw the window that had been busted open and the robots working to fix it.

Tony was worried. With all the upgrades he had done to his house, he did not even consider the windows. Though why should he? That was the obvious; no one ever did the obvious. He know sat in his shop creating a new floor plan for his house and would get on it immediately. As soon as he spoke to Pepper that is.

Since the attack yesterday, he had not really spoken to Pepper. She did not want to discuss what had happened but he needed answers. He knew that she had told the police only a snip it of what happened and there were many holes that needed to be filled. Tony was an expert at getting information. Pepper was not exception to that plan.

He was also angry. It was killing him inside knowing that pepper was in danger, and his heart broke for her niece Abigail. Children should never have to be a witness to these things.

Shaking his head he walked to his room and knocked softly opening the door.

"Pepper are you awake?"

He heard a muffled yes and saw that the light was on. Pepper was sitting on his bed; she saw him and wiped her eyes looking away. Tony felt his heart collapsed. She had been crying. Within a sec he was next to her with a hand on her back. All his anger out of his body.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Tony kissed the top of her head and pulled her close.

"You have no reason to be sorry, I was just….It scared me when I saw him with a gun to you. That man is lucky her only got shot"

She nodded in understanding. He pulled her to him to comfort her, speaking to her softly. Not wanting to scare her away.

"You have to tell me what you were thinking though sweetie. You could've been killed, why didn't you stay with Abigail?"

She just cried, he felt her tears soak through his shirt. He hadn't realized how much this got to her. This worried him immensely.

"I had to distract them; they didn't know she was even in the house. I thought….I thought; if I went to the shop they would be distracted and try to find me. I couldn't let her get hurt"

He sighed, "You're heroic baby, a little idiotic" she chuckled, "but heroic. I would've done the same thing"

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes once again.

"Tony…I don't think they were after your designs. Least not just that"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Pepper took a deep breath. Tony wasn't going to like this.

"I think they wanted to kill me"

Tony's eyes went dark. Pepper continued.

"When we were all in the shop, he whispered 'Sorry honey, but you're not worth dying for'"

Tony ran his hands over his face, "Maybe he meant that because Rhodes and I were about to kill him for you"

She shook her head and played with her thumb nail, "No…He was going to kill me after he got the info. Tony I think someone wants me dead"

Tony was standing in a second. He began pacing around the room. Pepper took a deep breath and toyed with the blanket next to her.

"We have to think of all the possibilities Tony, you know this, they wouldn't have dared to come in the house unless it was for me. They had to have known you were leaving"

"That…that doesn't make sense! Why would anyone want to harm you Pepper?"

Even in her teary eyed state she could give him a look as to tell him 'your shitting me right?' Tony stopped

"It's cause of me"

He got out his cell phone, Pepper was getting nervous. What was he going to do?

"Tony what are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Rhodes. Next flight out I'm sending you to the villa in Spain"

Pepper stood up and walked over to Tony. She attempted to grab the phone from his hand. But he was persistent to make the call.

"You are NOT sending me out of the country"

"I will not risk LOSING you Pepper. God damn it"

She wanted to cry again but that wouldn't work, tears would not even help her. She knew when it came to both their lives, he would gladly make sure she was out of harms way first. She let go of the phone

"Tony…we talked about this before, and we know the risk. Tony we can beat this!"

He shut the phone and took her into his arms.

"Pepper I watched a man hold a gun to your head. If someone is after you I just want you safe"

She grabbed his arm to try and reason, "Sending me overseas won't do anything...please don't!"

He was back to angry again, why couldn't she just listen,"Don't try to argue with me Pepper! I won't but you in harms way"

"Right cause sending me ACROSS THE OCEAN is much safer"

"If it means getting you away from whoever is after you!" He pulled her off of him, "Then yes! I believe it does, now end of discussion damn it!"

She stepped back, "Fine. If you believe this is what is right. I'll go" She walked out of his room and out the door. Tony once again found himself at a cross point.

* * *

He did not want her to leave. Not at all...he couldn't even stand being away from her for a day, much less have her gone until this situation was taken care of. But...he wasn;t strong enough if anything was to happen to her.

He walked into his bedroom door, he opened it but a sound made him stop. He heard someone crying, in his room.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was Pepper. Now he felt like an ass. He also wondered why Jarvis hadn't told him she was home.

"Way to make her cry twice in one day jackass" He muttered angerily to himself. Slipping in his door he walked over to the side of his bed and got in under the covers. Pepper hadn't turned to look at him but when he pulled her back towards his bodies and he wrapped his arms protecivly around her she cried harder. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I won't send you away Pepper...please don't cry"

She shook her head, "I can't...I can't be away from you Tony...I don't feel safe without you"

"Shh..." He rubbed her arm, "I know...we just...we have to change things until this is fixed ok?

She nodding, still crying. He got her to calm down before speaking again.

"You never go out alone. And when Rhodey or I can not be with you, Happy is with you at all times do you got that?"

Sighing she turned to face him, she agreed,"Course...but what about my sister?"

He ran his hand down her face, "I guess we will have to get 24 hour surveillance on their home"

"Ok…Hey…Tony" She made him look at her,"I am not going anywhere"

He leaned to kiss her neck and he just rested there for awhile before admitting, "I can't…..I can't deal with thinking I could lose you again Pepper"

She smiled and placed one hand on his face. She pulled him up to face her. She traced his features. He loved her touches, he closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand.

"Tony Stark...the love of my life" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him, "You won't lose me…"

He opened his eyes and stared at her for a long time. Then he made the first move in two days.

He bent his head down and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She opened to welcome him and he went wild. His hands were clawing everywhere trying to get her clothes off. She laughed and began to get his shirt off. Still kissing her, he pulled her up on the bed to meet him. He helped her take off the shirt and she went to attack him and pinned him down. He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips with hers.

Minutes later, Clothes went off, and for just those few hours. The recent events were forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** I literally re wrote the entire last scene. She wasn't even suppose to leave after agreeing to go but i changed it. and then i brough her back hahaha I like this one rather then the first one. Anyway.

What do YOU all think. I am so happy now, the plot is finally a going and trouble is a brewing.


	11. The Way I Am

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the Iron Man film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song 'The Way I Am' thats all Ingrid Michaelson.

**Authors Note: **Wow, sorry for such a long time updating. I was having this verge of a mental breakdown, and having a Me day on Tuesday. Which ended up with me and a friend going job hunting. And I decided that yesterday (wednesday) would be my me day. So I spent the day washing dogs, doing laundry, and drinking lemonade. BUT now I am ready! Here is chapter 11. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! (sorry for the spelling mistakes last chapter I rushed to post it)

and thank you in advance for my 10,000th hit )

* * *

**The Way I Am**

The first one came within a week after the robbery attempt. Pepper thought of it as a sweet gesture from Tony but when asked he simply stared and said.

"I did not send you any flowers"

She received them every week. And every week it had the same note 'Soon' Tony called the store that delivered them and tried to get as much information as possible. The purchase was for months until cancelled and was already paid for. They received cash by mail and the call was from a prepaid phone. There was no way they could trace it back.

Every week when the flowers had come in Tony would let out a sneer and tossed them in the trash. Pepper wished this would just end, but someone was after her and it scared her.

To try and get their mind off things Pepper suggested they should go out to dinner. Tony was hesitant, but after thinking about another night of take out he was open to the suggestion. They had basically devoured the house and it would be nice to get out.

A new Thai restaurant had just opened and they had a free invitations. So they decided to go. It was a fairly large gathering with many of the usual rich and famous. Tony and Pepper were of course dressed for the occasion. One of his many suits, and she had a nice little red cocktail dress. Nothing to revealing, but still enough to drive Tony wild.

As they walked in they were told they would be seated shortly and to wait at the bar. They had been waiting for about 10 min and Tony was dying of hunger and lust. He wanted to eat and leave. Pepper laughed.

"You're unbelievable"

He just gave her a cocky grin and took a sip of his scotch.

"Ok, hold this…I'll be gone for 5 min, I am going to ask to be seated now"

Pepper smiled and took the drink from his hand. She shook her head in amusement and leaned against the bar. She didn't notice the man who walked over to her and sat down.

"Do you still take 3 olives?"

Pepper grasped the drink and turned to face the man talking to her.

"Michael. What a surprise" She said coolly, "I didn't know you were still in town"

He shrugged and stood up, he casually leaned his elbow on the bar. "Some unfinished business with a friend. Heard about what happened at Starks, sucks, how are you doing?"

She dismissed it, "I'm fine, and things happen. Evil people try evil things. But that is the past."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Pepper shook her head while keeping her vision forward, "No thank you"

Tony had escaped her view and she was trying to find him. Michael noticed her wandering eye.

"You should check the bathroom, they say it's a hot spot for Tony"

She met his eyes with a cold glance. He set his glass down and grabbed her elbow.

"Come on, for old times sake, lets get outta this joint, I know a great place down the street-"

She took his arm and threw it off of her, "Why are you even here Michael! I do not need your company"

"I was invited" he sneered, "And sorry if I was trying to be a friend"

"I think you should leave Michael, or else-"

Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Or what huh! You're little boyfriend going to get all super hero" He began to lean forward, "come on…" he was about to kiss her when she took her free hand and slapped him across the face.

People in china could hear that.

And obviously so did Tony.

Tony was standing a couple of feet away. He had witnessed most of the body language of the man who had walked up to his Pepper. He could tell she was fine until the man made his mistake.

He tried to kiss her. Had to admit Pepper did have a mean slap though. That made him smile.

Only a little though.

After the waitress told him to grab his party and they would be seated he headed straight for bar. He appeared out of no where.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" he asked standing behind Pepper. Michael smirked while holding his cheek and shook his head.

"No not at all, wow its THEE Tony Stark…"

A crowd was forming. Tony nodded, "That's me, and you're Michael Waters. Pity we haven't met before" He looked at Pepper then back to Michael, "I've been wanting to speak to the man whose company I just bought out." He gave Pepper a kiss behind the ear and took his glass of scotch from her.

Michael's eyes turned cold. "Only reason you got that company was because you had the best offer"

"Funny" Tony said sipping his drink, "Mine made the only offer"

"Stark I didn't come here to fight; I came here to have drinks with an old friend. Ex girlfriend actually" Tony looked at Pepper, he got his answer when she stepped forward, "Michael just go, you're drunk and causing a scene"

Michael laughed, "What you never told him! Oh this is great, yeah Tony. Me and Pepper got real close in college"

"You better watch your tongue" Tony warned.

Michael ignored him and kept talking to Pepper, "So have you banged him yet? Or are you still playing the little virgin act like when we were together"

That was it. Tony let his fist fly at Michael, he punched him right in the jaw. Then he grabbed him; crashing him into the bar.

"Look you little shit. Whatever past you have with Pepper is over and done with. Don't think you can come in here and try to destroy her good name, you got that"

He left go of Michael, brushing off his suit. He turned to Pepper; she obviously was not happy with the situation but he didn't care at this point. Taking her arm they walked away from the bar to the hostess table. Michael pushed himself up and threw money on the counter and left.

Dignity not intact.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were in the car driving home.

"I know Tony…we have to talk"

He smiled, "I have no idea what you are referring to"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Michael"

He shook his head, "Pepper we all have a past, but I want to know one thing?"

"Anything?"

"Is this the first time you have spoken to him?"

She sighed and shook her head, "He was in the elevator the day when you were in New York for the bank heist. We had a few words but he left. I thought nothing of it"

"You're not to talk to that man every again"

She was frustrated, "I was handling it just fine on my own"

"And if I hadn't shown up he would've tried something"

She shook her head and turned to face him, she didn't want to upset him while he was driving but she did not like him thinking she was weak.

"You did not have a right to throw that punch; we could've just walked away. But no, Mr., Tony Stark has to once again show how big and tough he is. Well guess what Tony, it's not appealing"

Tony squeezed the steering wheel and neither of them said a word on the way home.

Reaching the house he pulled the car inside the underground garage. They both got out. Pepper began walking away when Tony stopped her. He was leaning against the car twirling his keys. She stood in the middle of the garage waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"I'm not perfect Pepper; I have a lot of flaws and my track record for relationships working out is close to non existent. But…" He took a step forward shaking his head, "Don't you ever expect me to not back down when someone is smearing your good name Pepper Potts" He walked past her and went over to his work bench.

He sat down and took off his tie, "I won't apologize for that" He turned away from her and began to look over some upgrades for his car.

It was a few hours later when Pepper walked downstairs in the middle of the night not being able to sleep. She found him hunched over on his seat working on his hot rod. His back was to her.

She smiled and walked up behind him, hands sliding down his chest and she kissed him softly on the nape of his neck.

"You're my hero Tony Stark" She walked around and he pulled her down to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, "You can protect me for as long as you want"

He gave her a kiss, "Even ex boyfriends?"

She smiled and looked at him with a glint of humor in her eyes, "Especially ex boyfriends, now come on…lets go to sleep"

She always slept better when he was there.

**A/N: **Thoughts? Let me knowww. Jerky ex boyfriends are dumb! And possessive new boyfriends cause headaches! But in a good way!

So I promise for chapter twelve to be 99 percent happy, and cute and sweet. But TS/PP aren't married, dating little less then a year, still coping with their differences. But they always work out. Duh. so I am hoping to wrap up the story in 15-20 chapters. Somewhere in between them. I'll be asking several questions about what shall or will happen yo!

Hopefully chapter 12 tomorrow? I have a job interview at 1, cause I am tired of being a poor college student. haha.


	12. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song Perfect Day by Vitamin C. either.

**Authors Note: **I would like to thank all my reviewers and those hwo helped me reach OVER 10,000 HITS! Thank you...So Hulk came out today. Or yesterday or this weekend depending how you look at it. I Didn't go see it. But a friend of mine said it was just as good as Ironman but in a completely different way. And it was WAY better then the first one. MEH! I'm still conflicted. BUT ANYWAY! back to the most amazing story from the best Movie Ever!

CHAPTER 12! It's 100 percent happy. I kicked 99.9 out yesterday.

* * *

**Perfect Day**

Tony Stark never held lavish parties at his mansion anymore. He never had a reason to. His old lifestyle of girls, sex, and booze were over. Sure he enjoyed booze once in a while, but casual sex with random woman was a thing of the past. One both parties learned to not bring up months ago.

Today was different though. It was a celebration. In honor of the newest member of the Clark family.

Joseph Aaron Clark.

Or Joey for short.

He was born at 7 pounds, 5 ounces. Just a week after the New Year. Everyone was excited for the little bundle. It was now February and Tony had decided an extra gift to the new member of the family; he would hold a small party. The 6 of them and Rhodey was there as well.

Jerry worked for Rhodey down at the base as a traffic control man. Pepper and Rhodey were the ones to actually introduce the couple together.

It was a beautiful sunny day in California. Known for their hot winters, a barbeque was in order. While all the boys stood at the grill and watched Abigail swim, Pepper and Rose sat at the table gushing over the new addition to the family. Who was happily burping and laughing while tugging on his mother's finger.

"Oh Rose, he is just the cutest thing"

Rose smiled and squeezed Joseph, "Yeah we did all right" She made a cute face before turning back to her sister. "As much as I love this, I must say Pepper; I am tired of being the only former Potts popping out grandbabies"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I am neither a former Pott nor planning on popping out grandbabies" she looked at Tony who was laughing at something Rhodey said and flipping some burgers, "Least it doesn't look like it anytime soon" She said with a hint of sadness.

Rose picked up the baby and rested against the seat, "But you want to don't you…"

Pepper laughed and waved her hand through the air, "Non sense…I don't…We don't….We can't. It just isn't possible right now"

"Why? Because of Iron Man? Or because he is Tony Stark"

She sighed, "We just….I….I want to wait this out, if you hadn't noticed there is a person that wants me taken off the planet"

"Lives being at risk is not a reason for not being together. You think you would learn that from just being in a relationship with him. I mean come on Pepper. I think you're scared"

"I'm not scared…I'm just…realistic. Tony Stark doesn't get married"

Rose raised her eyebrow, "And Pepper Potts never mixed business with pleasure"

For once in her life, Pepper had no response to her sister. Rose shook her head and rocked the baby. Abigail came bouncing over to her mother and aunt.

"Mommy! Aunt Pepper! Daddy says we need the corn from the kitchen, dinner is almost ready!"

"And why can't daddy or Uncle Tony or Rhodey get the corn themselves?" Rose asked while wiping Joeys face.

Abigail bit her lip for a minute and ran back to her dad and friends. They all laughed and Tony told her to come closer and whispered something in her ear. Abigail nodded and ran back over to Rose and Pepper.

"Uncle Tony says 'the men have to remain…dom…domin…" she stomped her foot to get it right, "Dominant!' At the Barbie Q" Rose looked up to see the boys all laughing at the little girl.

Pepper put her hand to her face and laughed, "Oh dear lord" Rose just laughed and went to stand up. Pepper was going to stop her when Rose shook her head.

"No! I am ok to do little things now! It's bad enough from Jerry, besides, it is time for Aunt Pepper time!"

She handed Pepper the baby and it was like ball to glove. Pepper smiled and began to slowly cradle the baby in her arms. She could add this to the 100th checklist of things to envy her sister for. But Pepper knew her time would come.

* * *

"You know Pepper looks very natural holding that baby Stark"

Tony took a sip of his beer; he turned a bit from the Grill and looked at his girlfriend. She was having a silent conversation with her nephew. He wanted to hide the smile but Rhodey caught it.

"Ay! Ay" Rhodey pointed, "Look at that grin…shall we be expecting little Starks anytime soon?"

Tony shook his head and held the bottle to his lips, "I'd rather get a rock on her ringer first" before taking another sip.

"Yeah, that is taking some time, weren't you going to pop the question months ago?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but then this stalker thing happened and with me always bolting across the globe, kind of difficult for me to find the time in asking my girl to take a step toward matrimony. Anyways why are we talking about this? I mean shouldn't we be focused on finding Rhodey a girl…or man" Rhodey punched his shoulder.

"I have plenty of girls"

"Yes but not thee girl" Tony said while grabbing the burgers and setting them on a plate, "It's amazing how much you change"

"Yeah Yeah we get it Tony, you've changed blah blah, now lets go eat some grub. We got to show our women" jerry then nodded to Rhodey, "And Rhodes-man that we are still men!" They all whoo'd and clanked their bottles together.

Rose walked out of the house just as the guys were cheering and rolled her eyes.

"You are al barbarians!"

Abigail looked at her mom, "What's a barbarian"

Pepper walked over with Joseph and handed him to Rose before hugging Abigail from the back and pointing at her father, "Those talk gangly men walking towards us with the food are sweetie, don't worry we don't bite"

Rhodey ran over and grabbed Abigail "Won't bite much!"

He began to swing her around before setting her down. Everyone made their way to the table. Tony walked over and gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her as they all had a wonderful meal.

* * *

They were sitting in front of the fireplace near the couch. Tony was resting on the corner with Peppers body resting on his chest. Everyone had left and they were now enjoying each others company with some wine. Tony was running his fingers up and down her arms and she would once in a while give him a soft kiss.

"You took my breath away when you were with Joseph you know that…" Tony said after a sip of wine. Pepper smiled.

"He is a wonderful little baby…They did good"

"That they did…"

They were quiet for a minute before Tony spoke again.

"How does Pepper Stark sound?" He asked

"Hmmm" She nuzzled against his chest, he rubbed her back, "…I hope this isn't your idea of a proposal?"

He shook his head, "Just testing the waters"

She shrugged, "I think…." She ran her fingers around the reactor, "I think it sounds perfect"

"Is that so…and what about little Peppers and Tony's?"

Pepper sat up slowly and turned to look at Tony, "What's gotten into you?" She asked slightly amused. Tony shrugged.

"We've never talked about it…us…Marriage…kids…that sort"

Pepper smiled and grazed her lips over her boyfriend before whispering.

"You Tony Stark….surprise me. And I am in no hurry"

"And what if I asked you?"

"Asked me what?" She said with a seductive smile.

"Asked you to be Mrs. Stark?"

"Hmm" She sat back as if she had to think about it, "Well…I definitely" She gave him a kiss between speaking, "Wouldn't….say….no"

She got up from the couch and stretched. Tony looked at her with passion filled eyes.

"And where are you going?"

"To bed, Even though it is not for a week I have to go and get your valentines gift"

"And you're just going to leave me all alone?"

She laughed and leaned down, "I never said you couldn't join me in bed" Tony captured her lips and stood up from the couch before lifting her in his arms. He broke away long enough to speak.

"Jarvis, Lock up!"

"Certainly, good night sir, and Ms Potts"

The bedroom door was shut before either could hear.

* * *

**A/N**: GASP MARRIAGE! maybe? babies? seriously!?sigh Oh Tony...what are your thoughts?

I got My GQ magazine and lovely Robert was on the cover. YES! hahaha. And for all you wondering about my interview. WELL!

drumrole

I GOT THE JOB! I start Sunday The interview was amazing and I kept making nervous jokes and the manager wasn;t biting until she finally just start'd lawling and said I would be a wonderful asset to the team! yayay! 25 percent off clothing and 35 percent accessories! Score!

But that being said. I don't know all my hours. So Chapter 13 may take longer then a day! BUT DONT WORRY! Work is my only summer obligation. And this can be my second ! So hang on tight.


	13. I Knew I Loved You

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song 'I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden.

**Authors Note: **Not as long as the others. But prob a fav to many. I wanted fluff.AND THANKS YOU TO REVIEWERS. and those silent readers.

Chapter 13.

* * *

**I Knew I Loved You**

He was playing with the pens on her desk while she typed away at her computer at the office.

"I still can't get over last night" he said taking the caps off one of the pens.

Pepper laughed and grabbed it from him, "Tony it wasn't a big deal"

"Funny, I would have to say it was a BIG deal"

She rolled her eyes and stood up to go put some files away.

"I'm glad one of us enjoyed the night" She amused.

Tony moved and sat at her desk, "Are you kidding me! You enjoyed it just as much…" After three spins he got up and walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist to steady her. "In fact…you screamed most of the night"

She shut the cabinet and pushed him away, "You're so disgusting, ha-ha. It was a monster truck race!"

"Exactly! It was AMAZING! How did I get such a great girlfriend?"

She shrugged and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess you got lucky" She regretted that line in a second when he raised his index and middle finger.

"I got lucky twice last night!" She slapped his shoulder and walked back to her desk. Tony had his hand in his pocket and was swaying back and forth in front of her. Pepper noticed he had been doing this for about 5 minutes. She continued to type.

"Either say something or leave, the swaying is distracting"

"Because I am so gorgeous?"

"More like an annoyance"

He smirked and walked behind the desk and hovered over her, "How is this?"

"Even more annoying?" She said with a hint of amusement. He kissed her ear and grazed her neck with his finger tips. She let out a small sound of satisfaction. But did not move, refusing to surrender. He leaned forward a bit to whisper.

"You know…I never got to give you your gift yesterday"

"The flowers were more than enough Mr. Stark"

"Oh…" He whispered, his lips touching her skin making her shiver, "I highly disagrees Ms. Potts, this gift is something you've wanted for a long…." He nuzzled against her, "long….time. In fact…I would say you have wanted this more than anything"

Pepper turned a bit so she could grant him a kiss. He was still standing over her and she was a bit intimidated but she kept her cool.

"What would I want more then anything in the world Mr. Stark? I have you, and my family what else could I-" Then she gasped.

The held in front of her a small box. A small velvet box, something that most likely held a gem. On a metal band. Something like a ring. Tony walked around and sat on her desk holding in in his hand.

"Tony is that-"

"I thought….Maybe you would like to be Mrs. Stark…Permanently…forever…mind you. How about it"

She couldn't breathe, but she managed to speak, "Is this….is this how you are proposing to me? In your office?"

He shrugged, "Seemed better then that monster truck arena last night"

"I ….I don't know what to say?"

He laughed, "Well saying yes would decrease my pulse rate a bunch. And then I could probably breathe because well-"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him, she couldn't even explain to you how happy she was right now. When she pulled away she tugged at the box, "The only way I can say yes is it you show me the ring sweetie"

He popped it open and there it was. It wasn't big, it wasn't small, there weren't ten million gems. It was just an oval shaped diamond with two smaller ovals on the sides. It was incredibly simple. And incredibly perfect.

Tony suddenly felt self conscience about his choice of gift, Pepper smiled when he began to stutter with his words, "Y…You've always told me that you like simple things and I…I thought-" She placed her hands over his mouth and shook her head.

"Yes"

She stepped away and jumped, "Yes! Yes to everything! God…You're perfect, this ring is perfect, today is perfect, just everything" She walked back over into his arms, "Yes…"

Tony got down on one knee and slipped the ring onto her finger and then stood up and placed his hands on her face.

"I am so in love with you Pepper Potts, I have known this all along and I hate that it has taken me this long to make things right. I want you to be mine. Forever. always." He whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

"You can have everything Mr. Stark….and so much more"

* * *

**A/N**: holds hands to ears...Everyone done screaming? Now I am going to pass out. Work was exhausting. I found out my store changes styles EVERY week. So I have to learn a new floor every week. SHEEIT! haha.

anyway, people word of advice, when you find a piece of clothing and you decide not to buy it or try it on, please dont leave it on top of a different rack in a different section. Hahaha. RETAIL is tough. And people are very rude, knocking things over and ignoring it.

Night! yay for day off tomorrow and picnic with the girlfriends!


	14. Too Little Too Late

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. Also I don't own the song 'Too Little Too Late' By JoJo. Not really sure why though...

**Authors Note: **Been a while huhhhh? Sorry I worked Tues and Wed. SLOW AS HELL! Anyway. Here is chapter 14. Introuced a new familiar face. Inspired by a movie I saw Recently. That was not SO BAD. Which surprised me. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! AND THOSE WHO READ THE STORY!

Again song title...for this chapter. They could only ignore it for so long...

* * *

**Too Little Too Late**

"Pepper can you come help me with this tie?"

She smiled and shook her head while brushing her teeth. It was a big day today. Tony had a corporate meeting with his CEO's and then dinner with Peppers parents. They were ecstatic for her upcoming marriage but were anxious to visit. So after a little coaxing, done by pepper with lots of dessert treats and champagne, Tony agreed.

Pepper finished brushing her teeth and wiped her mouth with a towel. She made her way out of the bathroom to a fidgeting Tony who could not get his tie on correctly.

"I don't know why you are so nervous" She said while placing her hands on the silk fabric, she began to fix it. "It's just a meeting"

"I'm not nervous about that…I'm actually, kind of nervous about meeting your parents"

Pepper stopped and raised her eyebrow. Then she went back to her conquest of the tie.

"That's silly, besides" She tugged to put it in place, "You've met them before" She smiled and patted his chest before walking away. Tony knocked his head to the side before following. Pepper made her way to the kitchen and walked over to the fridge.

"They completely ignored me at your sisters wedding. In fact they didn't even ant to speak to me"

Pepper got out some orange juice and a glass. "That's because they met you before that" She offered him a glass. He shook his head no.

"When did I meet them…"

"December 23rd 2004…." He blinked. She laughed again, "You basically bought out the entire ballroom and top level of the Beverly Hills hotel for the night. Threw a huge party, which I planned, and managed to get Rhodey in his undergarments inside of a giant martini glass. Then you spilt your drink all over my mom-"

Tony's eyes went wide, "THAT NIGHT! Oh man that was so much fun, man I drank so much and whew that little brunette who took me to the closet and-" He stopped mid sentence and saw Pepper with a hand on her hip.

"By all means finish that sentence"

Tony shook his head and walked over to the love of his life.

'Hmm, what sentence are you referring to my dear? And I wouldn't blame your parents for not wanting to speak to me after that. I was a big ass back then" He said with smug smirk on his face. She just rolled her eyes.

"Tony Stark, what am I going to do about you" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You can start off by marrying me; I hear that it's one of those forever things"

She scoffed, "You'll be lucky if we make it 5 years, I mean the divorce rate in our country is 51/ 50 and that's not even considering just California but the-"

Pepper never got to finish that sentence because Tony had grabbed her face and kissed her. When they broke apart she bit her lip. Tony gave her ear a tug.

"Forever means forever Ms. Potts" He checked his watch and sucked in a breath, "Great, making out with you has now made me 5 min late to that very important meeting you told me not to be late for!"

"It's ok…besides what is this big important meeting about?"

Tony chuckled, "You're ex boyfriend actually. Seems like he didn't tell us the whole truth about his company"

"What do you mean?" She frowned. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of it"

"No more punches!"

"Won't promise" He winked and began to walk away.

Pepper shook her head "Reservations are at 9 tonight. And if you are late to this, I will kill you"

"That I would no doubt, Love you" He threw back, she smiled and picked up an apple to piece.

"Love you too"

* * *

Pepper was always on time. Never, not once in her life had she been late. And now she was late. She didn't really know what to think and had all these thoughts scrambling in her brain. But she figured, might as well just roll with this because she couldn't change anything. Deal with the thoughts running through her OCD brain later. She still couldn't believe she was late.

Pepper made her way through the halls of Stark Headquarters. Tony was still in his meeting and Pepper was located on the other side of the establishment finishing up on some work before heading out to for dinner.

Heels clicking as she walked she saw a young woman speaking to the secretary. She looked like she was trying to gain some information and was having no luck at all. She was about Peppers height, shoulder length black hair, and glasses. Pepper smiled and made her way over to them.

"Betty!"

The woman turned and shook her head in happiness and went to meet Pepper halfway. The girls embraced in a hug.

'Oh Pepper! It's so nice to see you!"

The girls pulled apart and began to walk to the cushions in the lobby, "Betty what on earth are you doing here! Don't you have class to teach Ms. Professor!?"

Betty smiled, happy to see an old friend, "Yes, but I decided to take a week of vacation."

Pepper laughed.

"Oh I know that feeling…Tony keeps me on my feet all the time"

Betty smiled, "I hear he is keeping you forever now" Betty squeezed Peppers hand with the ring on it.

"Yes. Press caught that fast" they both laughed, "…But...enough about me. How are you? It has been what 5 years?"

Betty's eyes were flooded with sadness. She nodded.

"It's been very difficult…after everything that happened. But...That is why I am here. I need Tony's help"

Pepper cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Tony knows a man named Nick Fury…He is head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement-"

"-and Logistics Division" Pepper finished, "Yes, Tony knows him. We don't talk about it much but they have done business before"

Betty nodded, "I think Tony can convince Nick to search for Bruce and-"

"Betty, I thought Bruce was dead…"

"That's what he told everyone" Betty was referring to her father, "…and for awhile I believed it, but my gut tells me differently! Nick is the only man who can give me some answers"

Pepper took a deep breath and ok Betty's hand, "Honey…after that bomb went off, and you should know the likelihood of him being alive is just-"

"Did you even think Tony was dead!"

"No" She whispered, "That thought never even crossed my min-"

"Then don't tell me to think Bruce is as well" Betty sighed, tears forming, "Pepper you are the only person who can help me…Please…"

Pepper saw the look of desperation in Betty's eyes, it was the same look she had given Rhodey after she found out about Tony. Two women who would never give up on the men they loved. Pepper took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll talk to Tony…"

Betty wiped a tear from her eye, "Thank you…Thank you"

* * *

"When we bought the company we thought that we could salvage it, but we didn't really know how bad this was"

Tony looked up from a sheet of paper and turned to one of the officials at his left, "What do you mean? How bad was it?

The man slid over another sheet with some numbers on it, Tony picked it up and he took a deep breath.

"He wanted us to buy him out; he knew his entire company was going to bust. God Damn it!"

Tony stood up and buttoned his tux and shook his head, "Excuse me gentleman, I have to go"

He walked out of the conference room and made his building. Pepper was heading in his direction. She had a big smile on her face, "Hey Tony how was the" her smile left, "What's wrong?"

Tony laughed and ran his fingers down the front of his suit and shook his head while looking around.

"Wrong? OH I will tell you what is wrong. Mr. Michael Waters, yeah remember him. You should. Lets just say he just cost Stark Industries 10 million FUCKING dollars" he growled.

Pepper opened her mouth ti say something but he cut her off.

"Waters knew his company was shit and that's why he wanted someone to invest it. And my team of fucking professional brokers did just that! God damn it. I'm leaving. See you at dinner"

He didn't even give her a chance to say anything and left her there in the middle of the hallway. Pepper Potts did what she did best in these scenarios. She straightened her top, gave everyone a quick wit smile that was around her and went on with her business.

She had to get ready for tonight anyway, and hoped to god Tony showed up.

"Look I am sure he will be here very soon" Pepper told her parents at dinner.

"Oh no worries Honey" Jennifer smiled to her youngest daughter, "We know the hassles of long work hours and company problems"

"That is true" her father mark said, raising his glass.

"So honey, have you and Tony discussed starting a family yet? You know I love grandchildren" Her mother beamed.

"We haven't really discussed it….but I would love to…"

"Tony would be an excellent father" Mark cut in, "Rose says he is excellent with Abigail"

Pepper nodded, "He loves her to death…"

Pepper phone went off and she apologized before reaching into her purse. She looked at the screen and a number she didn't recognize was calling her. She frowned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Now I am going to make this very clear. I want you to get up and go outside"

"Who is this?" Pepper asked. Her parents looked at each other frowning.

"If you don't get up and go outside. In the next 30 seconds there will be a bullet in both of your parents head"

Pepper looked at her parents who had started to ask questions. Pepper knew this could happen and it was better to corporate then try to be a hero.

"What is this about?"

"Go outside. 29…28" Pepper slowly stood up and held the phone away.

"Old friend, I will be right back you guys ok. If Tony shows up, please tell him that the birdcage was left open and the sparrow is gone"

Her mother frowned and Mark was going to stand up.

"26….25….24" could be heard through the phone and Pepper shook her head. Silently telling her father to not make a scene. He knew what she meant.

Pepper made her way to the exit and put the phone to her ear, "19..18..ah excellent Ms. Potts. Now please make your way past the entrance of the hotel and walk one block please"

Pepper held the phone to her ear and gave polite smiles to the people she passed. Cursing herself for getting in this situation. As she made her way to the end of the block the caller spoke again.

"Now it's time to come home" The line went dead. She brought the phone from her ear and was confused.

"Go home…what the?"

Suddenly a bag was thrown over her face. She screamed but the attacked clamped her mouth shut and brought her into the back ally.

The last thing she remembered was a voice whispering welcome home and a prick in her neck.

Then total darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I know. I KNOW! hahaha. Shit. Now whats gonna happen? **What do guys think**. three things happened in this chapter.

Hmm. I'm off till sunday (FOR REALZ!) hahaha So chapters.


	15. Crawling In The Dark

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. I don't own 'Crawling in the Dark' either. thats all Hoobastank.

**Authors Note: **Yeah ive been busy xD work , and moving (which i am doing next week) But yeah. HERE I AM! So I won't lie. I was holding out with this chapter. But just for something to happen. But it didn't sooooooo. I will save it for when it does. ANYWAY! Chapter 15 for over 15000 hits. Thank you ) . and Allllll the faithful reviewers and readers!

* * *

**Crawling In The Dark**

It had been 5 hours

He checked his watch and swore but continued to drive. He was already 15 minutes late to dinner and he knew Pepper was going to have a fit. Tony had a reasonable excuse. He spent the majority of his day tracking down Michael but had no success. It worried him that he just disappeared.

Tony's phone went off and it almost caused him to hit the center divider of the freeway.

"Sir…Might I suggest you drive a bit more carefully"

"Shove it Jarvis" Tony bit as he gained control. He pressed the green button on his car and began to talk.

"Stark here" He answered while attempting to change lanes.

"Tony, It's Mark"

Tony smiled a bit as he made his way to the exit, "Look if Pepper had you calling-"

"Tony… Peppers gone"

He slammed his breaks in the middle of the freeway. Jarvis filled the car.

"Sir, unless you want a collision on the 405 freeway might I suggest-"

"Jarvis QUIET! What do you mean Mark…Gone?" He said in a harsh whisper, not caring about the cars honking and swerving around him.

"You need to get here, she was on her cell and got up to leave…but she told me to tell you- the birdcage is open and the sparrow is gone"

Then in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"GOD DAMN IT!" Tony screamed while hitting the steering wheel.

Mark spoke agian, "Tony what is-"

"I'll be right there!" He barked and disconnected the call. Pressing on the gas he zoomed off the freeway. The phrase of the sparrow swirling his memories in his brain.

"_Tony…I don't think we need a code"_

_She pulled out the bottom block of the game and slowly placed it at the top. Tony smirked and began to survey the next piece to be taken. _

"_No, it is a good idea, what If they go after you in public"_

"_You want me to scream out a phrase that would probably never get back to you if a stranger hears it?" Pepper questioned. _

_Tony took a side piece and watched the tower sway a bit. He sucked in a breath and slowly began to move it. _

"_I got this…" He smiled and removed it. Placing it next to the one Pepper had just set down. He motioned her to go, "We could have code words, like in those spy movies…it could be fun!" He winked. _

_Pepper laughed and began to grab a piece close to the bottom. Tony knew that the probability of tower not falling from the execution was slim to none. But he said nothing. _

"_What like…Eagle is flying, or Sparrow is missing. Oh NO-" The tower almost crumbled but she let go and brought her hand back. She studied it for a minute and then slowly began to work it out again. _

"_If it falls we get code names, if not I'll buy you a puppy" He wiggles his eyebrows and leaned back against the couch. Pepper frowned and then went back to work. She successfully got the piece out and smiled. Then Tony smiled and she looked at the tower. _

"_Oh man…" It collapsed. She pouted and looked at Tony who shrugged. _

"_Jenga!" _

_He walked over and around the table and shook his head. He bent over and put his hand under Peppers chin to make her look at him. _

"_I wanted a puppy" _

"_Well" he gave her a slow passionate kiss, "I just got me a sparrow" _

_There was a knock at the door. _

"_Sir, Colonel Rhodes is here" _

_Thanks Jarvis" He kissed Pepper again, "Look, since I kicked your ass at Jenga, I will take you out tonight"_

_She raised her eyebrow, "Tony we haven't gone out since the attack"_

_He shrugged, "I have two tickets to this new restaurant opening, and we should use them. I like Thai food, do you like Thai food?" _

_Pepper smiled and nodded, "Ok…"_

_He kissed her forehead, "Ok" _

It was a frenzy when he got to the restaurant. As soon as he opened the door he was flooded with reporters and photographers. He pushed his way passed them and was greeted by security who escorted him to the lobby where the chief of police, Rhodey and the Potts were waiting for him.

Mark saw him first and walked right up to him.

"Who has my daughter Stark?" He growled as he grabbed the young mans shoulder.

Tony shook his head, "If I knew that I wouldn't even be here. God damn it! I should've just came straight here"

Jennifer walked up to then with Rhodey. She pulled her husband away from Tony, "Look! None of us knew he was going to strike tonight; we all need to calm down and think about what is going on"

"Was anything left? Or anyone see anything?" Tony asked the Chief.

"Nothing…witnesses say she just walked out, and vamoose. She was gone. We think she was taken in an ally, we found fresh tire marks and this was dropped" he held out the blackberry to Tony.

He hesitated a second before taking the phone. He turned to Mark.

"You said she got a call on this?"

Mark nodded.

Tony opened up her phone and smiled at the background she had of him. Heading to recent calls he saw the last number that had contacted her and took a deep breath.

"You should call it" Rhodey said. Tony nodded and pressed send before putting the phone to his ear. It rang 4 times before it was picked up.

"Well Mr. Stark, you aren't as clueless as I thought you were"

Tony turned to look at Peppers parents and his eyes grew dark, "Michael" He hissed.

* * *

She woke up with a start. She was unaware of her surroundings and the room was pitch black, except for a small little corner of the room. She was on a bed, she knew that much. Her hands were tied behind her back and she still had her clothes on.

Thank god.

How long had she been here though she wondered? She heard the door open and someone walked into the room.

"Oh don't worry…I haven't touched a pretty hair on her head" Pepper went still. She knew that voice, "She is an excellent care"

It was Michael.

He hung up the phone and walked over to the wall and turned on the light.

"You can wake up now"

Pepper didn't want to open her eyes but was dragged to her feet. Michael slapped her and she opened them out of pain.

"Well. Good morning or even princess"

"Michael are you insane! LET ME GO!" She screamed. Michael laughed and tossed her to sit on the bed.

"Can't, you see…" He took off his tie and set it on the table, "I have a bit of a gambling problem, and few weeks back in Vegas I was drunk. Long story short. A very powerful angry man wants money from me. And you are going to help me give it to him"

"But what do I…." She but her lip and shook her head, "No, he wont do it"

Michael laughed, "You're his fiancé, course he will. In fact I just got off the phone with him. He has two days to get me my money"

"And if he doesn't?"

Michael stood up; "Um well….I guess I am just gong to kill you" He turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

Pepper took a deep breath.

'I need to get out of here' was the only thought on her mind.

* * *

**A/N**: We're just getting started. WOOO! So Thoughts? Hahahah Lets all hope Michael knows what he is dealing with taking Pepper. And he might be surprised just how reluctant she is to be around him. More so then she already is!

Chow Bellas!


	16. The Wreckoning

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the IronMan film. (but do I wish) Everything is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel. I don't own 'The Wreckoning' either. Boomkat does though.

**Authors Note:** {Holds a shield up} I know it has been forever :| Lil over a year. BUT HERE! I got inspiration today with my new Entertainment Weekly. Haha. This chapter is dedicated to the faithful. Of this story that is.I am happy to be back though. I have missed this community.

* * *

**The Wreckoning**

It had been about 24 hours since she was taken.

She was at Michael's grandparent's house up in Northern California. He used to bring her here when they were dating, but the place had changed drastically. She felt like she was in a prison. Although he had released her from being tied up. Michael had even given her a change of clothes. Some jeans and a shirt he had kept from their previous relationship.

Her restraints had been taken off and she was allowed to roam the house. But there was no way to get outside. Everything was a key code lock and the windows were just about indestructible. Least to chairs. Which Pepper had tested. After wandering the house all day she felt sick, and sad. Wishing she was in a better predicament.

She moved the food back and forth on her plate. Michael rested against his chair.

"Why did you bring me here Michael?"

"This was your favorite place when we were together, you loved the scenery"

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant" He snapped. She bit her lip and continued to move around the food. Michael was now getting aggravated.

"What can't eat unless your boyfriend is here?"

She glared at him and pushed the food away, "I'm not hungry…I don't feel well"

"What are you pregnant or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "Would you kill me if I was"

"Probably" He took a bite of food.

"You're disgusting"

Michael just laughed, "Well money does that o people, you should know. I mean all those years with Tony and the women…must have been difficult. So tell me. Why him and not me?"

She folded her napkin on the table.

"I don't care about all the women he has been with in his past. Because I know for a fact that I am the only one in his future"

She stood up from the table and walked away. But not before slipping a tool under her shirt. She was furious. Tears threaten to spill. When she got to her room she walked and placed the tool under a pillow. She placed her hands over her ears and screamed.

Now as Michael listened to her scream in anger as he sat at the table eating his food. He never wanted to be a bad guy but he needed the money. If he didn't pay this man back he was going to be killed, and he didn't want that.

His phone started to buzz next to him. He lifted it up to see the caller and took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"I thought we had an agreement Mr. Waters"

"Hey look…I am going to get you your money. You said I had a week"

The man on the other end laughed, "And I will make good of that, but do you honestly think thee Tony Stark will arrive?"

"I have Pepper, just like you told me! You said he would do anything for her"

"This is true, but Mr. Waters, Stark is a very, very interesting character. Goodbye"

Michael let out an angry sigh and threw the phone on the table. Sure he was ashamed of what he was doing but it was her or him. As much as he didn't want to kill Pepper, he didn't want to die either. It was all up to Tony now.

* * *

"Just give him the god damn money, its so fucking simple!" Tony told Rhodes as he walked around his shop pressing buttons and looking over data. Rhodes stood there shaking his head.

"Look man, do you really think you should be dealing with the situation like this…I mean if he gets the money you don't know that-"

"THERE ISN'T A CONVERSATION ON THIS TOPIC!" Tony Screamed, he sat down in his chair, "For fucks sake Rhodey…this is Pepper. I don't care what he wants…I just need her back. And if 100 million dollars is what it takes so be fucking it"

Rhodey opened his mouth to respond but he knew better.

"Who do you want me to call?"

Tony laughed and took a shot, "I don't know, financial adviser I guess...Pepper always took care of that stuff" He rested his glass against his forehead, "I have to get her back Rhodey…"

"I know man" His best friend whispered, "I know…"

Tony loked at his own reflection on the class, he now had 1 day to get the money to Michael or Pepper would be killed. He turned back towards his best friend.

"Rhodey...I think I have an idea"

James smiled, "Now that's thinking clearly Stark"

* * *

Pepper sat in the room and pondered what she could do to get out of here. She had been here before, many times.

She had a plan and even though it was going to be executed early it would still work. She had heard them come in her room before opening her eyes. She could hear the whispers.

"I don't know man…this is kind of sketchy"

"Come on man…Michael would never find out. I just want a little play time with her"

Pepper silently sucked in a breath. She knew what the man wanted to do, and to hell if he was going to succeed with it.

"Ok…you have 30 minutes. I will go distract Michael"

"Alright!"

One of them left, Pepper slowly put her hand under her pillow and grasped the object and waited. She felt the remaining guard sit on her bed and begin to caress her skin. Pepper wanted to throw up but waited it out.

"Wake up sweet thing, time for us to play a game" He went to roll Pepper over when suddenly her hand shot out from under the pillow and stabbed the man in the chest. Right where his heart was.

Yeah Pepper had a few ticks up her sleeve.

The man struggled to make a noise but Pepper was faster and quicker. She pushed the guy on the bed and crushed his throat with her arm while holding onto the knife. She leaned down close to whisper something in his ear.

"This _Sweet Thing_" She hissed, "has a knife lodged into your chest cavity. The slightest pressure can plunge that knife into your heart and you will die. Do you want that?" She asked.

Needless to say the man shook his head no.

"After the shit I have been through I would not feel sorry letting you die, and believe me sir, you would die. Though right now if I leave it in the current position you have about 4 hours till you bleed out. Plenty of time for someone to find you I am sure." She released her grip and grabbed the gun from his holster and put it behind her in the back of her jeans.

"Now I am going to leave." The man tried to speak but she shook her head, "Oh my. I seem to have crushed your vocal cords."

She grabbed her jacket off of the table and put it on. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before turning back to the guard bleeding to death in the guest room.

"I never believed in killing anyone, but right now it's not just my life I have to think about."

Pepper Potts silently shut the door, and began to walk down the closet hallway with dreams of finding a way out.

* * *

**A/N**: What a chapter. Yikes, I wonder what is going to happen next. What do you all think?


End file.
